Drowning In Your Kiss
by xxxMrsSalvatorexxx
Summary: It started with a kiss. One that drew them together forever. The connection is undeniable. One problem - they can't stand each other. But as the saying goes, it's a very thin line between love and hate... Damon/Caroline. Larger summary inside. Please Review!
1. Summary

**Author's Note: Hey guy's! This is just the summary of the story I plan on writing for Damon and Caroline from the Vampire Diaries. They are such an incredible pairing and I can't wait to play around with them! I hope you enjoy the summary! :)**

**Summary: **

It started with a kiss. One that drew them together forever. The connection is undeniable. One problem. They can't stand each other. But as the saying goes, it's a very thin line between love and hate... Caroline/Damon.

**Extended summary:**

Damon has returned to Mystic Falls to meet his brother's fiance Elena Gilbert. Despite her startling resemblance to Katherine, Damon accepts to be Stefan's best man and takes his little brother out on the town to celebrate, along with their old friends Alaric and Tyler, and Stefan's soon to be brother-in-law Jeremy.

Coincidently, Caroline is asked by Elena to be her maid of honor, and also has the same idea as Damon. Both parties are out painting the town red, and eventually they end up in the same night club. It doesn't take long for Damon and Caroline to be ditched by the gang, and before Damon and Caroline know it they've talked, drank, danced the night away... and kissed.

Soon enough the two form a mutual dislike for the other, but neither can deny the connection between them that runs through their veins. As Elena and Stefan's wedding approaches and everyone is faced with past enemies and dangers, will the two vampires fall in love? Or are they doomed to crash and burn?

**Author's Note: So guys, I know the summary wasn't very good but I promise the story will be! Please leave a review so I ca hear your thoughts on this summary! :)**


	2. Mystic Falls Welcomes Careful Drivers

_**A/N:** Hey everybody! First of all, I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who put this story in their **favourites/alerts** and a huge thank you to everyone who gave me such lovely **reviews!** Thank you all for such positive feedback, especially since it was only the summary! I normally call out everybody's name to thank them when they review, but I'm sure you don't want me to go on and on forever calling out people's names, but still a huge thank you to my reviewers, favouriters and alerters, you know who you are!_

_Ooh, and another thing I accidentally put that Caroline was a vampire in the summary, but I've changed it so that's she's human. However, one day it may change ;)_

_So, let's commence with the first chapter of **Drowning in Your Kiss**, featuring Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own **The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon's pov:<em>**

_Home._

The word left a sour, bitter and unpleasant taste on my tongue. I've never really liked it here; Mystic Falls, such a God forsaken town. There isn't anything good about it whatsoever. _What is there here, that it's residents are so captivated with?_ I can definitely say what they aren't enamoured with: the supernatural infestation. _However, I doubt that many of them know about it._

The vampires, the werewolves... there's most likely witches as well, it wouldn't surprise me. Nothing about this town is shocking anymore. Back in the day when I was normal, and human, the founders council were ridding the town of its vampires and witches. The witches were betrayed and burned at the stake whilst the vampires were burned in a church, and what was meant to be twenty-seven turned into twenty-six when a certain home wrecking whore concocted a plan to basically leave me and Stefan to bite the dust. _Katherine._ _Another word I absolutely loathe._

I better not bump into her again. I let her off far too easy last time, and unless she has a death wish she'll think it wise to never, and I mean never step one foot near me ever again. Stefan and I fortunately managed to salvage our relationship but it will never be the same, thanks to her._ I can't be bothered to think about that bitch, she isn't worth wasting my time over. Not that there's a shortage of it, one of the perks of being able to live for eternity - granted that you're strong enough to survive._

"Are we there yet?" I rolled my eyes at my impatient friend.

"No Alaric. You're acting like a five-year old and you're even older than me." He scoffed and a smirk stretched across his face.

"I'm thirty-two, you're like... a hundred and something years old."

"I'm still frozen at twenty-three though so I'm always going to look younger than you," my lips curved upwards into a smug, satisfied smirk as I watched his start to crack. "and you're just going to keep aging and growing older and older... unless mister vampire hunter finally gets off his high horse and joins the dark side." Ric's once victorious face crumbled and fell into tiny pieces in response.

Ric and I are always like this, arguing over stupid little things; some people have even said that we act like an old married couple, to which we both strongly deny._ I don't swing that way and even if I did, I'm so out of his league._

The truth is he's my best friend. _Not that I'd ever tell him that, it would seriously ruin my reputation._ We've been on a road-trip for the past eight months and it's been great. _Not that I'd admit that either..._

We've driven around the states without a care in the world, solely focused on having a good time. We've been to all the famous landmarks - despite me being to them hundreds of times in the past. I guess that's the biggest disadvantage of living forever. You start running out of things to do and places to go, so now and again you have to repeat them._ Boredom strikes easily_. That's actually why I wanted to go on a road-trip. Alaric decided to tag along as my wing man, and I can't even begin to count how many times the two of us have gotten into trouble over the past eight months.

"I sincerely doubt that Damon, I've been hunting you lot for years, I don't plan on becoming one of you." My loud chuckle filled the air around us.

"Yet two of your best friends are vampires and one is a werewolf. That makes perfect sense." I said sarcastically as I referred to myself, Stefan and Tyler. Tyler had met up with us when we were in California two months ago but only for a couple of days. He tried to make out it was because of his dad being furious with him but it was obvious what the real reason was - Vicky. He's so whipped, there is no way in hell that I'd ever be that besotted with a girl. _Been there, done that, got the t-shirt._

I swore off relationships after... the _whore_, however my brother always tries to convince me otherwise. Said brother is actually the reason that Ric and I are going back... _home_. God, I feel like shuddering, but that's something Stefan would do and I'm more manly than that.

Yes, my little brother has proposed to his girlfriend, Elena. He wants me to meet her and it's not like I'm going to pass up the opportunity to tell her embarrassing stories about Stefan, am I? From what I've heard through phone conversations she's perfect, and she's the one for him. We also said the same about good old Kathy though, so that's another reason that I have to check the chick out. This is yet another thing I'd never admit, but I don't want to see Stefan hurt again so I've got to make sure she's in it for the long hall. The fact that she hasn't shied away from him despite her knowledge of him being a vampire wins her brownie points, so she might be a keeper, but I'll be the judge of that.

"You've got a point... so... Stefan Salvatore is getting _married_." Alaric stated with disbelief laced in his tone, causing me to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Well, yes. I don't know why you say it with such skepticism, he's so hopelessly romantic that it's borderline pathetic. It's not like I'm the one getting married, is it?" A huge grin broke out onto his face.

"It'll happen eventually, I'm sure of it. And I'll be one of your groomsmen."

"Please, that will never happen. I haven't even had a girlfriend for over a century; I'm quite satisfied with my womanizing lifestyle. Besides, who says you'd even _be_ at my wedding? You'd be outside, trying to gate-crash..." He held his hand over his heart mockingly at my declaration.

"Well if that's the way it is, then you won't be receiving an invite to my wedding." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need to get a girlfriend first and that'll never happen..." His hand connected with my shoulder and I purposely swerved to the left so I could watch him jump back and grip onto his seatbelt. He glared daggers at me but I merely shrugged and sent him a patronizing look.

"Tut tut Ric, you're always complaining that I drive recklessly and there you are almost forcing me to crash." Alaric just continued to glare at me.

"You did that on purpose! I don't know why I'm friends with you. And the only reason that you drive recklessly is because you'd still walk away with all of your body parts perfectly intact, whereas I'm more likely to just wither and die."

"And I'd sit there laughing with a box of popcorn."

"I know you would." He rolled his eyes and I could see him sigh with relief as we finally reached Mystic Falls - the worst place known to man.

"You don't have to sit there with utter dread on your face Damon, it doesn't look that bad." My hard, blank stare silenced him immediately and it wasn't long before we reached the boarding house, that from what I could tell had nobody inside. Stepping out of the car I told Ric to go and check out the house while I got our stuff. I strolled into the house like I owned it - which I do - dumped Ric's luggage by the door and without even thinking about where I was going I walked straight into my old bedroom, noticing that nothing had changed and everything was exactly where I'd placed it before I left, which was years ago.

"Wow! Damon, this house is huge! I've seen pictures but they don't bring it justice!"

"You don't have to yell you know, super hearing means that I can hear you from downstairs even when you're whispering!" I shouted back in an exasperated tone, but truthfully I wasn't annoyed with him, just annoyed that I was back in my worst nightmare. Whoever said that home is where the heart is was talking bullshit. Alaric's footsteps echoed when they hit the hardwood floor as he headed to my room and peeked his head through the doorway.

"Hey, which room am I sleeping in?"

"We've got about ten spare rooms so choose which ever one you want, just not this one, _obviously_, and the one on the next corridor on your second left. That's Stefan's loveshack." Alaric chuckled before walking out of my room as I let out a sigh. There's only two rooms on this corridor and I doubt anyone will take the one across from me so I'll have a little peace and quiet, granted that I don't use my enhanced hearing. A citrusy scent drifted to my nose and another heart-beat presented itself. _This must be Elena._

After speeding down the stairs and into the living room I saw a brunette girl drop her keys on a table with her back facing towards me. _Why do I get the feeling that she is familiar?_

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's better looking, charming-" My voice stopped working when she turned around, and I blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn't imaging things. _Katherine_. A snarl tore its way through my throat and as I prepared to pin her against the wall I realised something. _She has a heart-beat; she's not Katherine._

I stood there with my mouth ajar and open so wide that I could catch flies. Whoever the fuck this was started laughing uncontrollably and my jaw tightened, causing my mouth to close firmly shut. _This isn't funny, this is... I don't even know what this is._

"Stefan said that you'd probably react this way. I'm Elena, your soon to be sister-in-law." Elena held out her hand for me to shake and I stared at it dumb-founded before I hesitantly placed my hand into hers.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but, do you mind explaining why you bear a remarkable resemblance to someone that I used to know? Scratch that, _a home wrecking whore_ that I used to know?" She giggled and leaned back on her heels slightly.

"I know that you're confused and I honestly can't blame you. Every time I meet someone who used to know Katherine they do the same thing that you're doing." I stood still in silence for a moment, startled and alarmed. _Has Katherine managed to disguise herself?_

"Well then, why are you like... her identical twin. You both look exactly the same. I think I need to sit down." She laughed at me again as I threaded my fingers through my hair and leaned against the couch.

"I'm descended from her, very, very distantly related to her." My jaw clicked. That means that when she was human she had a baby. _Of course she did, she never could keep her legs shut._

"Right, that explains it..." I muttered and decided that the best thing I could do to break the ice would be to start all over again.

"Damon Salvatore, pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Elena. As you already know, I'm Stefan's better looking, charming and devilishly handsome brother." I lifted her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. She giggled slightly as I smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow as she looked over my shoulder.

"He's exactly how you described him Stefan."

"You don't need to sound so surprised Lena." I slowly turned around, the smirk on my lips growing as I saw my little brother stood there watching Elena and I interact with amusement written all over his face.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Just stealing your girl, you know, the usual." Elena laughed, shaking her head as she walked over to kiss Stefan on the cheek before she turned to face me.

"I don't think so, I've already got the better Salvatore brother." Shock was evident on my face before I quickly masked it with mock hurt and placed a hand over my heart, much like Alaric had done earlier.

"Ouch, that was insulting. Wait, he told you to say that didn't he?" She froze for a second before she nodded and Stefan hid his face in her hair out of embarrassment, setting off a huge round of laughter between Elena and I.

"Anyway babe I've got to go, me and the girls are going out tonight so I'll most likely see you in the early hours of the morning. Nice meeting you, Damon."

"The pleasure is all yours, Elena." She rolled her eyes as I smirked and she left, leaving Stefan and I standing on opposite sides of the room. We both stood completely still for a moment, unsure on how to approach each other until after a few seconds of awkwardness passed and we finally just pulled each other into a man hug, slapped each other on the backs and smiled at each other. Alaric suddenly popped up out of nowhere with a confused expression on his face.

"What have I missed?" _What haven't you missed?_

"If only you knew Ric, if only you knew."

* * *

><p>"Shut up, that was one time!" Everyone laughed at Alaric who was sulking in the corner shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I was telling the story about the time he was so wasted that he ended up flirting with someone, almost starting making out with them, until he realised that the girl he was hitting on was in fact...<p>

A guy.

I don't think I've ever laughed harder. Seriously, he was _mortified_. His skin had turned so white that I thought he was going to throw up.

"Damon's no angel either." Everyone smirked at me knowingly.

"You're talking about the devil's spawn, Ric, of course he's no angel." Tyler replied and I shrugged. _He's not exactly lying..._

Our good friend Tyler and Elena's brother Jeremy had joined us and our conversation mainly consisted of stories from mine and Alaric's road-trip, and boy do we have a lot of stories to tell.

"I remember one time we dared him to go and make-out with some girl, steal her phone and then ring her boyfriend." Tyler said. The lack of remorse on my face set off a huge round of laughter.

"Seriously? What did her boyfriend say?" Jeremy asked, eager to hear more. Without missing a beat I took a swig of my beer before replying with a shit-eating smirk on my face.

"As you can imagine he wasn't exactly over the moon. He actually came down to the club with a couple of his lame-ass friends and tried to start a fight. So to cut an extremely long story short, I went like this," I shoved Ric lightly; Stefan and Jeremy looked at me confused. "and he fell over." They chuckled before Stefan cleared his throat and looked at us with brooding eyes. _I knew he'd end up killing the joy at some point._

"So, whilst listening to Damon and Alaric's whirlwind of a road-trip is highly entertaining, we have other matters to discuss. As you know I'm getting married-"

"Woo!" We all - aside from Stefan - began cheering, cutting him off mid-sentence. I could see him desperately trying to stop a smile from stretching across his face and I had to fight the urge to set off another round of cheers to see if he'd crack, because I could tell that he had something important to say. _When doesn't he?_

"And I'm going to need a best man, who at the moment is in this room." Everyone grew silent, but I could tell from their faces that they all thought he was going to choose them. _Pft, I'm his brother, talk about family loyalty! There's no way in hell that he'll pick anyone other than me._

"So my best man is... well, if he accepts that is, otherwise I'll have to-"

"Stefan just get on with it!" Jeremy yelled impatiently, causing me to chuckle. _That Jeremy kid seems alright I guess._ Saint Stefan decided to take his sweet time so we started a drum roll.

"Damon!" I laughed as everyone's faces dropped and patted Tyler on the back mockingly. Ric flipped off Stefan before rolling his eyes.

"That's it, you're not being my best man."

"Well you need to get a girlfriend first and I doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon." I threw my arm around Stefan's shoulder and howled with laughter; he'd repeated pretty much what I said in the car.

"I knew you'd choose me. One problem though, since I'm far better looking than you I think Elena will make the two of us swap places when she reaches the end of the aisle, and this wedding might go a little differently than you're hoping it will."

"She blew you off earlier, she's already got the better Salvatore remember?" Tyler and Ric's mouths hung wide open.

"Honestly? I've never seen Damon get blown off." Alaric nodded in agreement while I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan just thinks he's hilarious you see, he told her to say that. She's probably fantasizing about me right now," My brother shook his head and snorted. "So, what are we still doing here? Don't you think we should be out celebrating?" I asked incredulously. _We do have a lot to celebrate: my little brother's getting married; I'm the best man and I'm... home._ _Well I won't be celebrating that but the former too still count._

"So, we're having my bachelor party now? It's a bit early, don't you think? The weddings months away." I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"No, you don't say." Sarcasm was laced heavily in my tone. "This is the bachelor party before the bachelor party. You know, a warm up one before the real deal goes down. Keep up Stefan, times have changed!"

"Damon, that doesn't even exist. I've never even heard anyone say that."_ I'm surrounded by idiots_.

"That's because you live under a rock Ric. C'mon, you guys didn't seriously think this was going to be his last night of freedom did you? Oh no, I've got big plans for the real one: strippers, gambling, cocaine-"

"Damon, I don't want to do any of the things you just suggested." I sent my brother a blank look before turning my attention to everyone else.

"Guys, you've got twenty minutes to get ready before we go out painting the town red." Everyone - except Stefan - smirked in anticipation at what was in store for us. Stefan, however, did not share our enthusiasm.

"Damon, we better not be out painting the town red with blood. I don't mind if we go out but I don't want any trouble-" I held up my hand to stop his train of thought.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, scout's honour!" he sent me warning look before nodding and exiting the room, along with the other guys. I drank the rest of my beer before heading up to my room to get changed. _Tonight's gonna be good, I can feel it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

"Bonnie, quit moving! I'll mess up your eyeliner and you'll look like a panda!" I said irritatedly. _Bonnie doesn't half make things awkward..._

"I'm sorry but, is this really necessary? I need to go to the bathroom and you're taking forever! None of us are getting any younger!" Bonnie whined. It's not my fault, I would have finished ages ago if she hadn't been moaning throughout the entire process of me helping her get ready. _She should be grateful; I didn't have to help her look smoking hot did I?_

"There you go wicked witch of the west, go find your broomstick and fly around so you can cool off!" she rolled her eyes before darting off to the bathroom, leaving Elena and I to finish getting ready ourselves. I've already curled my blonde hair into loose waves, my make-up's finished and I'm going to get changed in a few minutes. _What else? I know - accessories!_ Slipping on a silver studded bracelet, one of my favourite black rings and a pair of diamond ear-rings I became a bit more satisfied with my appearance.

"So miss Elena Gilbert, soon to be Mrs Elena Salvatore, what's up? I can tell there's something on your mind." I observed as she shifted her eyes to the right to avoid looking at me.

"C'mon, what's wrong? You can trust me, I am your maid of honour after all." She grinned slightly and my eyes sparkled at the fact that not only did I get to help her plan the wedding but that she'd also chosen me over Bonnie. I know it sounds selfish and childish but I really wasn't expecting her to pick me instead of Bonnie - everyone else does. I'm always the last person to be picked for anything, so you can understand why I'm so excited to help Elena plan her wedding and be a part of her and Stefan's special day.

But I think that the main reason Elena chose me was because Bonnie doesn't exactly approve of Elena's soon to be husband, A.K.A Stefan Salvatore, the vampire.

When I first found that the seventeen year old boy I thought was normal was anything but normal, I freaked out. I mean, who would have thought that what goes bump in the night and the horror stories we were told as children at Halloween were actually real? I was terrified, I had no idea what he was capable of and I had no idea what he could do to Elena. But, she convinced me to give him a chance to see who he really was and while I refused at first, I eventually caved. I didn't want to but I did it for her, so that I could stay in her life and remain friends with her. I can't tell you how glad I am that I gave Stefan a chance because he's actually became a really good friend of mine in the two years that I've known him, and I know he'll treat Elena like a princess for the rest of time.

Bonnie however never gave him a chance.

She thinks that every vampire is an evil, blood-thirsty murderer, and I suppose that most of them are, but I know Stefan, he isn't like that. He cares about people's feelings and helps out everyone in need, even if he doesn't like them or get on with them. I wish I could say I do the same, but I'm nowhere near as giving as Stefan is.

"I've been thinking, about the future... I mean, I'm marrying Stefan and I couldn't be happier. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But, what about my after-life?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she paused for a moment and started twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

"I mean he's going to live forever, and I'm not." I narrowed my eyes at her. _What on Earth is she talking about? Does she not... want to turn?_ I'd always assumed that she'd become a vampire, especially since they're engaged to be married. Surely, if she plans on marrying Stefan, she's already decided that she'll transition. _Right?_

"Elena, honey... you are going to turn, aren't you?" she nodded.

"Yeah, of course I am. I just don't know when. He's eternally seventeen and right now I'm nineteen. I don't want there to be a huge age-gap between our appearances otherwise people will think I'm a cradle snatcher."

"When on the other hand, he kind of is, cause he's one hundred odd years and you're..." I trailed off when Elena sent me a glare and decided to return to the previous topic.

"So, you were talking about changing."

"I need to change sometime soon. If we want to be together forever then we both have to make sacrifices for that to happen. I think Stefan will be more relaxed when I do too, he won't have to worry about biting me or losing control. He refrains from doing so many things so that he doesn't hurt me, so it will be so much easier for him if I do this." I raised an eyebrow at her. All of the benefits of her changing are to do with Stefan and convenience, but none are really about her. If I was so completely, utterly and madly in love with a vampire and the only way we could be together for eternity would be to transition I would do it without even hesitating. I'd bite the bullet and go though with it purely out of love, screw all of the other reasons, that's the important one.

"But... do you want to?" The slight moment of hesitation from her told me the truth._ She isn't sure_. Bonnie strolled back into the room and looked at us with curious eyes. I chanced a glance at Elena who shot me a look of desperation that said don't-tell-Bonnie, so I kept my mouth zipped.

"What's going on?" I smiled at my dark-skinned friend.

"Just talking about tonight. It's time for Elena's warm-up bachelorette party!" I shouted gleefully, but the two of them just looked at me with identical expressions of confusion.

"Care, what's that?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"It's like a warm-up one, before the real thing. Like at weddings when you have the rehearsal, but for bachelorette parties it's called a rehearsal bachelorette party!" They exchanged looks before turning their attention to me.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"She is definitely drunk." I threw a cushion at Elena making her squeak before I dove into my closet in search of my outfit tonight. It was a short black dress that came to around my mid-thigh and it stuck to my body like a second skin, accentuating my curves and my hourglass figure. To match, I picked up a pair of black stilettos and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

_Tonight's gonna be a good night, I just know it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hey everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter. I can't wait to delve further into the storyline I have planned for you guys!_

_I just wanted to warn you that I may be changing this story to an M rating so if you'd like that please put so in your review and if not vice versa._

**_Review! :)_**


	3. Drunken Dares, Dancing and Fun Police

_**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update, I know I promised lots of you it would be out at a certain date but I've been having some problems lately with a friend that I really needed to sort out. Unfortunately, after certain circumstances we have decided to end our friendship, which isn't what I wanted it to come down to but after what she did I can't forgive her. I wish I could, and maybe one day I will, but definitely not any day soon._

_Thanks again for all of your **reviews** and putting my story in your **favourites/alerts**, you're all amazing! I will try and write the next chapter quicker for you guys!_

_**Disclaimer:** These are honestly stupid. Seriously, if I actually did own **The Vampire Diaries** I doubt I'd be here writing fan-fiction about it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon's pov:<em>**

"Ric, I've said it before and I'll say it again: you're the biggest lightweight I've ever met." Alaric swayed from side to side as he walked over to me, stumbling slightly as he tripped over his own two feet; everyone including me looked on in amusement as he started waving his hands around in the air. During our road-trip I was constantly asking the bartender to lay off on the alcohol in his drinks, because he really doesn't have the stomach for it - as he's proving right now. No-one would believe it if I told them, but he's only had two screwdrivers - and they were both watered down severely.

"Says the one! Look at yo- you, yu- you're falling all over the place!" I snickered at the distinctive slur in his voice, but frowned as he lost his balance and fell into me, causing an outbreak of laughter that I didn't join in with.

"Aww, the newlyweds look so cute together!" I flipped Tyler off and pushed Alaric away from me, causing him to tumble into Jeremy, almost knocking the kid over. Stefan and Tyler's laughing fit continued as they watched Alaric put on his drunken antics. He really is a mess when he's drunk, it's almost worrying. There's absolutely no way in hell that he'd be able to defend himself in this state. Not that I care though. _Not. At. All._

"I think he's moved on from you Damon, sorry to be the one to break the news." They giggled like a pair of high school girls.

"Good riddance." Ric scowled somewhat at my reply, but then a drunken smile replaced it. I raised an eyebrow as his eyes twinkled in anticipation. _What the hell is he thinking about? Oh no, please no, don't tell me he's going to-_

"Hey guys, how about we... play dares!" he started clapping his hands together excitedly, and I couldn't contain a laugh this time around. _Ric, always the life of the party._

"What are we, ten years old?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"We are tonight! Woo!" I leaned closer to Stefan.

"You have no idea how many times I've had to play this game with him." Stefan chuckled, before our attention was recaptured by Alaric who had somehow managed to pour his drink all over his shirt. That didn't alter his upbeat mood though. Smirking slightly at his behaviour, I watched as he did a little twirl. _Every night out with Ric is an adventure. And they all thought I was bad, wait till they see Ric in action._

"C'mon guys! Who's with me? Damie! You'll play won't you?" I closed my eyes in embarrassment, especially when a group of really hot girls turned around when they heard Alaric's stupid, drunken pet name for me. _It pisses me off every time he says it._

"I think it'll be fun, I'm in." Jeremy spoke and Alaric happily slung an arm around his shoulder. He raised his other hand expectantly.

"I'm in, if it's anything like last time, this night will be fantastic." Ric then threw his other arm round Tyler's shoulder, but began to sulk when he shrugged it off, Tyler grinning teasingly as he did so. Stefan's complexion on the other hand paled.

"What happened last time?" Tyler tried muffling his laugh as did I and Alaric.

"Not much. Just you know... spent the night in jail." Tyler explained, trying not to give away any details. Stefan seemed unsatisfied by his answer but I knocked him on the shoulder with my fist and shook my head.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." My response probably didn't help matters, but it's for the best - he really doesn't want to know. That night was a train wreck. _Literally._

"So Stefan, are you playing? Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Ric's whiney voice rang throughout the air, and Stefan nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, I will, but as long as we don't cause any trouble-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"I've already told you, everything will be fine! Now stop brooding, you have enough wrinkles as it is." He rolled his eyes and chugged back a little of his beer, catching Ric's attention. His face lit up like a light bulb, and I grinned as I realised what he was thinking. It was kind of a childish dare, but trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end of it. I've actually seen people cry at the vile taste. His eyes strayed towards Jeremy, and I laughed. _This is totally going to put the new timer off drinking._

"Jeremy! The first dare is for you! You are going to drink one of my specialities." Jeremy gulped noticeably, fidgeting slightly under Ric's wicked stare. Alaric took off to the bar, and I could see him write down what he wanted on a napkin. I don't know why, but despite how many times I've asked him, he will never tell me what's in that drink. The bartender, who looked to be around twenty-one years old, crinkled her nose in disgust at his order. I felt the Gilbert boy latch onto my arm and I could see the dread written in his eyes.

"What is he doing Damon? And what does he mean by 'speciality'?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see kiddo. Or rather, wait and taste. All you need to know is that despite how it may feel at the time, I promise that there is nothing in that delightful beverage that will kill you." This time Jeremy paled, and I patted him on the back. _I feel for the kid. He has no idea what's coming his way._

"Here we go! Now you have to drink all of it, otherwise you're out of the game!" Ric's cheery voice did nothing to uplift Jeremy, and he grudgingly accepted the glass, slowly raising it closer to his face and grimacing as he caught the scent of it. It's disgusting; I can smell it from here. _Stupid vampire senses!_ Stefan seemed to be having similar thoughts to me.

"It's time Jeremy, come on it's do or die!" he swallowed deeply and I smacked Ric on the back of his head.

"You're making it sound like you've put cyanide in his drink."

"So? Who gives a shit?" I cocked my head towards Jeremy.

"He definitely does. But you know what I honestly couldn't give a fuck, so just get on with it Gilbert!"

* * *

><p>To cut a long story short, Gilbert didn't last very long and within seconds he was sprinting to the toilets, where due to my vampire senses again, I could hear the sound of bile shooting out of his mouth. I couldn't contain a shudder at the shrill noise. Anyway, since Jeremy failed to drink all of that vile concoction, he is out of the game leaving just me, Stefan, Tyler and Ric. I can already see Stefan starting to crumble, and I doubt he'll stay in the game much longer. Even Tyler looks like he's starting to cave, but I know he'll hold out as long as he can. His father drilled it into his head that quitters are losers and blah blah blah, I'm sure you get the picture. It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm the king of this game. I come up with the best dares and I complete any tasks thrown my way.<p>

I let my mind recap over the worst dare I had to do tonight. I - and I will slaughter all of them for this - had to use my dashing looks and suave charm to get two people's phone numbers. But that's not why I'm pissed. Oh no, the reason I'm pissed, is because I wasn't just allowed to go and ask anyone I wanted. Oh no.

I had to go into a gay bar.

And it was humiliating to say the least.

They all got a good laugh out of it. Even the mayor of boredom Stefan cracked a huge smirk. But I'll get them back. Every single one of them_._ I might cut Gilbert some slack, he actually looked sorry for me when I was practically shoved into that bar. Yes, he can get away with it. _But not the others_.

My lips curled upwards as the perfect dare popped into my head. One for Ric and one for Ty. I'll get Stefan back eventually; I've got the perfect payback in mind for him.

"So, Ric and Ty. What in the world am I going to do with you?" Their smiles fell as they noticed the gleam in my eyes, and the smug, satisfied smirk that rested on my lips.

"Hey Damon I'm really sorry, about that whole gay bar thing. It wasn't my idea, I was totally against it." Tyler tried to crawl out of the dark web he'd spun, but it was too late._ He is going down_.

"Liar. But don't worry. I've got the perfect dare for you, and Alaric. And it involves minor pain." They both looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What is it?" Ric's voice shook, causing a Cheshire cat-like grin to spread over my face.

* * *

><p>"Damon you're such a fucking asshole!"<p>

"Well Tyler, if you hadn't made me go into that gar bar then you wouldn't be in this situation." I teased, laughing at his and Ric's predicament. Like I said, they wouldn't be here if they hadn't done what they did, it's only fair. _How could I let them get away with that?_ I'd rather die than do that. Fortunately, it won't come to that. I've already got them right where I want them.

"Agh! It fucking kills! I hate you Damon!" Me, Stefan and Jeremy laughed at Ric's tortured scream. He's totally over-reacting, it doesn't hurt that much. Not that I know what it feels like, but you can't honestly be telling me that being shot with wooden bullets is less painful than this.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I've taken them to get a tattoo and a piercing. Ric is having a tattoo of my name (because he's finally declared his undying love for me), and to keep order among all of us, I can't exactly just let Tyler have a get-out-of-jail-free card. Oh no, if I'm going to be harsh to Ric, I have to treat Tyler in the same way, it's only fair. He will be getting the Prince Albert piercing – which means the genital area.

"Stop being such pussies guys, get over it."

"That's easy for you to say Damon; you're not the one sat in this fucking chair with a needle attached to your skin!" The tattoo artist smirked and dug the needle a little harder into his skin, effectively shutting Ric up for the mean time. My eyes flashed to another room where Tyler is currently residing, and I could hear him huffing and puffing like the wolf from the three little pigs.

"Hey Ty, how you doing in there? Feeling a little embarrassed yet?" Jeremy's shoulders shook as laughter took over his body.

"Oh I'm on cloud nine Damon, it's freaking fantastic! Come join me won't you?" Tyler's sarcastic filled voice flew through the air.

"Are you trying to get me undressed? Sorry Ty, but I don't swing that way, and even if I did I have higher standards than you." I heard someone ask if he was ready, and before I could even blink the sound of Tyler's agonised screams drifted to my ears. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing too loud, as I knew that it wouldn't do anything to put Tyler in a good mood. Alaric whimpered slightly, putting him back in the spotlight. The tattoo guy pulled away, and I could see the writing as clear as a summer's day. _Damon._ I grinned cockily.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Ric! I'm flattered, but honestly, you're no-where near my league." He groaned and buried his head in his hands before he stood up and stumbled over to me, throwing the most pathetic punch I've ever received at my face. It didn't even knock me back a step, and all it resulted in doing was making Ric fall over thin air. Stefan helped him back up as laughter erupted between all of us, excluding Ric of course._ Motherfucker deserved it._

"Sorry twinkle toes, don't hurt me!" I held my hands up mockingly as he glared at me, balling his hands up into fists. Then Tyler came charging towards me like a rocket launcher, but with me being a vampire, I easily side-stepped him and he ended up knocking Jeremy over who hissed in pain as his body crashed into the floor. Without a second thought I dashed out of the tattoo parlour with Tyler hot on my heels.

"I will literally rip your head off Salvatore! Not only do I have a piercing on my dick, but now I've been told that I can't have sex until its fucking healed!"

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but I thought that much was already obvious. Besides," I lowered my voice so no-one else could hear me. "You're a werewolf anyway, so it's gonna be healed by the time you wake up tomorrow morning and you can take the damn thing out." Tyler seemed to calm down a bit at my words but I kept a little distance between us still. When you piss off a werewolf, you have to be ready to face the consequences.

"Feel bad for me! I'm the one who's gonna have to live with Damon's name written on my shoulder for the rest of my life!" Tyler brightened up at Ric's comment and soon began to join in with our laughter. Even Alaric couldn't contain himself, so drunk that he started to find this whole situation funny. I threw an arm around his shoulder, laughing as he winced and hissed.

"Let's go get wrecked guys!"

Those two and I sorted out our differences and we were best buds again. We decided that it was for the best to stop daring each other to do things. Not only is it the worst game ever invented, but I knew we were going to start causing chaos and getting into trouble, and I didn't want to ruin this night for my brother. It's meant to be his night and he deserves some respect.

For the past ten minutes we've all been doing toasts to him, and it'd finally come round to the best man's turn, and I knew just what to say.

"My dearest little brother, I wish you and my soon to be sister-in-law all of the luck in the world, and I hope you two will enjoy a long - hopefully borderline eternity - life together. Just don't blurt out Katherine's name when you're up the isle, otherwise this could turn out like Ross and Emily's marriage did on friends."

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

"Elena, what can I say? We've been best friends since we were in diapers, and we've helped each other through some very hard times. You stook by me through my parents divorce, and forgave me when I was a bitch to you, while I kicked all of your ex-boyfriends in places where the Sun doesn't shine." All of the girls giggled at the last statement.

We were all out tonight: Me, obviously, Elena, Bonnie, Jenna and Vicky. We haven't hung out as a group in ages, due to everyone being with their significant others twenty-four-seven. Well, except me and Jenna. Jenna broke up with Logan a couple of weeks ago, and I've been single for a few months now.

To cut a very long story short, I found out that Matt, the guy I've been dating for the past two years, cheated on me. And that's not even the worst part - he told me while we were having sex. _Seriously?_ Of all the times and places, that's when he had to tell me? He was very vague about it as well; I have no idea who it was with, if it was on a regular basis or when it was. But that may have something to do with me slapping him round the face, screaming at him and kicking him out of my house before he could even blink. _Can you blame me though?_ When we were right in the middle of an act that is meant to be sacred and beautiful, he had to ruin it. I guess that's made getting over him easier though, I can't stand thinking about him anymore. Every good memory we have has been tainted and tarnished. But I still can't make any sense of it.

I don't understand what I did to make him sleep with someone else; I was the perfect girlfriend. I was there whenever he needed me, I didn't complain when he went out all of the time with his friends. I didn't do anything wrong. But then there's always that voice in my head, reminding me that there must be something, because why would he have done it otherwise? I shook my head. _Stop thinking about it, you're in the middle of toasting to Elena, your best friend!_

"Anyway, as I was saying, while there have been lots of crappy boyfriends, Stefan Salvatore definitely doesn't fall into that category. I've never seen Elena look happier than when she's with him, something inside of her just comes to life when she's in his presence. The way they look at each other makes me believe that true love exists, and while we may have not found it yet, I know it's out there. I believe in soul mates and how someone can complete you, make you feel things no-one else can, and I think that there is someone out there for everyone, even you Jenna!" she frowned as everyone laughed at her tendency to fall for the bad guys.

"So I guess this toast is not only to Elena and Stefan, but to finding that fairy tale romance that all of us girls secretly crave. To love, and to Elena and Stefan, who I'm sure will have the most epic romance together and the most amazing life." After we clinked our glasses together, Elena put down both of our drinks and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you. I couldn't wish for a better best friend than you." I returned her hug just as tightly and basked in the warmth her confession gave me. That's the nicest thing anyones ever said to me. Pools of water grew in my eyes and I blinked them away furiously. _I hope we're best friends forever. No, I know we will be. I'll stand by her side until the day I die, because I know she'd do the exact same thing._

"Well of course, I'm amazing!" she laughed as we separated, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Definitely." Suddenly DJ Fresh's louder exploded inside the club we were in, and nearly everyone stood up and began to dance. I grinned, pulling Elena and Bonnie towards some tables as Jenna and Vicky followed suit. I climbed up using a bar stool and raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Well c'mon! You can't seriously make me dance up here alone!" Vicky grinned and jumped straight up, looping her arm through mine.

"Caroline, everyone's looking." Bonnie murmured.

"Who cares? It's only cause we're the hottest girls in this joint! Come up here, you know you want to." I teased as Jenna hopped right up and Elena giggled.

"Really Care?" I nodded and held out my hand, wiggling it slightly. I could see her caving, and before I knew it she'd latched onto it and was stood next to me, Bonnie being the only one still on solid ground.

"This is so immature guys."

"Sorry fun police! Fine, you can stay down there if you want, I'm not forcing you to come up here." She looked at us for a few moments before she muttered something about going to the toilets, and I just shook my head. _I'm only trying to have a little fun, since when was that such a crime?_ I was snapped out of my reverie when I realised that lots of people were watching us, and I decided that it was time to put on a show.

Dancing is second nature to me, what with me being head cheer-leader and all in high school. I caught the rhythm easily, swaying my hips from side to side in time to the beat. Jenna and Vicky seemed to be grinding up against each other, and Elena and I mimicked their movements. I noticed that no-one could take their eyes off of us, what with people beginning to gather around the table and all. We were whistled at and cheered on, causing huge smiles to break out on our faces. When the song faded out we jumped off the table and giggled at the sounds people made in disappointment.

"Wow, how long has it been since we've done that?" Elena's adrenaline coated voice questioned.

"Too long Lena. God, we should do that more often. Oh my God, can you remember that time when we were sixteen and we snook out, and your dad found us at Pulse completely wasted and dancing on the bar?" she looked confused for a moment before the memory caught up with her and she almost spat out some of her drink as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh yeah! I was so mortified. That night is a bit foggy, but I remember throwing up all night and then being grounded for months. It was worth it though, what a great night that was!" We smirked at each other, before my attention was captured by someone else.

"What are you doing Bon Bon?" she continued to type quickly on her cell phone, not pausing once to look back up at me.

"Texting Jeremy."

"Nope, not allowed. It's meant to be just the girls tonight Bonnie! I'm taking that off of you!" she finally tore her eyes away from her Blackberry long enough to shake her head at me and return to it once more. Rolling my eyes I moved to grab it, but she obviously anticipated this as she lent backwards out of my reach.

"Wait, just let me finish this text and I promise I'll put it away. See? Tucked away safely in my bag, and that's where it will stay." She grinned slightly, and a smile involuntarily tugged on the edges of my lips.

"Much better. Now, who wants to do tequila shots?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's pov:<strong>_

"Ha ha! That sounds like Caroline." Jeremy muttered with a smile on his face, and me being, well me, leaned over his shoulder in hopes of reading his text message. All I caught were the words_ Caroline, tables_ and _save me_ before Jeremy moved his phone out of my line of vision. I pouted before the name Caroline registered in my mind, and a sly smirk hung lazily on my lips.

"Who's Caroline?"

"Elena and Bonnie's friend, she's very... enthusiastic at times. Bonnie wants me to save her, apparently Caroline's got them dancing on the tables." My smirk widened as I swept my tongue slowly across my lips at the thought.

"Sounds like my kind of girl." Before I could ask anything else about her, Stefan had moved to stand in front of me and he stared at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"No she doesn't Damon, your kind of girl is the one you can seduce, fuck and then drink from." I raised an eyebrow at his snappy tone. _What the fuck made his attitude do a one-eighty?_

"And I can't with her? Geeze Stef, you ruin all of my fun." He obviously didn't find my teasing very funny, as his gaze turned colder. Narrowing my eyes at his behaviour I straightened my posture, using my full height to tower over my younger brother's. He knows I could floor him within seconds, my diet makes me stronger than him and it always will. _Looks like Stefan is still too confident for his own good._

"Well I don't think that killing my fiance's best friend will look good on either of us." I shook my head at him and looked at him with disappointment. _He knows I'd never do that to him. _"She wears Vervain so you can't compel her or do any of that other stuff that you do with your toys."

"Hey, they're all willing participants!" I objected as I noticed everyone begin to throw on their jackets and chug down the rest of their drinks.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Stefan looked at me gone out, as if I'd just asked him if unicorns were real.

"We're gonna go meet up with the girls." I groaned in annoyance. No offense, because everyone knows how much I love the opposite sex, but how can they all be so whipped? They talk about them constantly, which by the way is so frustrating. They act like they can't survive without them. I just can't imagine being that attached to someone, especially a woman. I had enough of that with Katherine. _Been there, done that. So last century_.

"Oh great. You all go see your girlfriends and leave me to bite the dust." I masked my face with mock hurt, and Ric obviously took notice. Slinging his arm around my shoulder he sent me a huge smile.

"You still have me damie!" I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

"Unfortunately." He took no notice of my remark as he pushed me towards the door where all the other guys where evacuating the club. _This night just went from fun to boring in the space of two minutes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

"Oh my God! Stefan has a brother? Why am I only _just_ finding out about this?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow expectantly at Elena. _I wonder if he's hot. Who am I kidding, if he's related to Stefan then of course he is!_ Elena laughed at my expression, taking a sip of her margarita as I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor.

"Well? What's he like? How old is he? Actually, what age was he frozen at because he's obviously a you know what." She continued to giggle as I began to ramble like a teenage girl. Elena opened her mouth and I eagerly waited for the words to reach my ears, but she paused when Bonnie began to mutter something that sounded like 'Oh thank God'.

"What's up Bonnie?" Jenna asked. She snook a glance at us before her eyes flashed to the other side of the bar, making my eyes stray to what she was looking at. _Jeremy._

"Bonnie! What the hell? Did you tell Jeremy you're here?" Her silence said it all, and my question started to sound more like a statement. She peeked up at me nervously and started fiddling with the hemline of her dress whilst I glared at her darkly. _Why did she have to ruin this? Why is nothing I do ever good enough for her? I don't understand why she can't just be with us for one night, it's not like I'm asking for much!_

"I'm sorry Care, I'm not feeling very well, and I was getting a little lonely when you four were all dancing." I smiled, but it was completely fake. _Trust Bonnie to turn the tables and make it look like it's all my fault._

"It's fine. Go on girls, I'm sure that Stefan and Tyler are there too, and I know you're missing them." Bonnie shot straight up and rushed right over to Jeremy, not even sparing us a second glance. Elena and Vicky shot me grateful smiles before I turned towards Jenna.

She and I have always gotten on really well, she's like the fun aunt that you can talk to about anything, and truth be told I feel closer to her than my own mother. But, that may have something to do with the fact that she's never there to talk to. She's always busy working or doing stuff with the council.

"Just us then, Jen?" she smiled and nodded, but before she could say anything else Elena was pulling the two of us up from the couches we were lounging on and began to drag us across the bar, Jenna and I exchanging confused looks.

"Lena, where are you taking us?" she stopped and span around, having to shout since the music was bouncing off of the walls in every direction.

"There's a couple of people I want you to meet." Before either me or Jenna could say anything, we were stood in front of Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler and another guy, who introduced himself as Alaric. I could see Jenna literally melting when he began to speak animatedly to her. Feeling slightly jealous that everyone was chatting away without a care in the world while I was just stood there completely alone, I turned to step backwards so I could go somewhere else, anywhere other than here. I don't want to rain on everyone's parade; I've always hated buzz killers.

But with me being me, I accidentally knocked into someone and I felt myself plummeting to the ground. I braced myself for the impact, but nothing came. Instead, I felt two strong arms envelope my body, the only thing stopping me from falling face first into the ground. I gasped as the stranger lifted me up and helped me regain my balance, setting my feet softly on the ground. I turned around in his arms, opening my mouth as I prepared to thank him, but the words seemed to be lost on my lips the moment my eyes connected with his.

Stunning, vibrant, midnight blue eyes. So intense, yet so calm and relaxed. Dazzling. Mesmerising. Beautiful. And utterly perfect.

Still speechless, I stood there staring at him, completely aware of the fact that he hadn't taken his hands off of my waist. My eyes analysed his entire face. He had raven tousled hair that gave me the impression he'd just rolled out of bed but since it looked so good, he'd just left it as it was. His jaw line was razor sharp and the rest of his bone structure was well defined. His skin looked so smooth that my hands yearned to reach out and stroke it, to see if it was as soft as I'd deemed it to be.

There weren't any faults whatsoever with the way he looked. He screamed sex, and I'm sure that he has quite a few notches on his bedpost. From what I could tell, the rest of his body seemed as if it had been sculptured by a greek God. But that wasn't all that I was interested in. My eyes darted to his red tainted lips. Words couldn't describe how I was feeling. I'd never felt this strongly towards anyone, and I'd only just laid eyes on this guy! There was just something about him that stood out, made me want to know him. He seemed different to everyone else... special.

Before I could dwell on that thought, I became captivated as his tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip. I blinked as I tried to bring myself out of the trance I was in; I felt like I was spellbound, completely enamoured with a guy I didn't even know the name of. The corners of his lips turned upwards, and his face broke out into the most sexiest smirk I'd ever laid eyes upon. I actually began to feel light-headed at the sight of it, and at the fact that it was directed towards me.

Then I heard the most wonderful sound. It's not even as though he'd said anything impressive, he probably just uttered three of the most simple words in the English dictionary. But it was the way he said it, and the way his voice sounded as he did so. So confident, slightly arrogant but intoxicating. It was enough to make a girl swoon.

"Hi. I'm Damon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_:_ Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be changing the rating to M in a few days, so you know where to find it when I do. Thanks again for all of your support guys, and I'm sure you'll all love the next chapter ;)_

_**Review! :D**_


	4. Fireworks

_**A/N:** Hey readers, I'm finally back with a new chapter! I cannot apologise enough for how long it's taken me to update this story, but I've been suffering a severe case of writer's block, and trust me, if you're not in the mood to write then it's impossible to do so. Hopefully though since this chapter contains lots of Daroline, it can make up for the delay :)_

_Thanks to all of the lovely people who **reviewed**, or put this story in your **favourites/alerts,** you make my day! And I know a lot of author's say that, but we mean it. There's nothing better than waking up in the morning, seeing that you have new notifications and reading all of your wonderful feedback._

_**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you're all smart enough to realise that I **don't** own **The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon's pov:<em>**

Alaric stumbled along the path sloppily, mumbling a series of phrases that didn't appear to make any sense whatsoever. I rolled my eyes as he tripped over someones golden retriever, causing the rowdy flea bag to bark repeatedly at my intoxicated friend.

"I'm okay guys! I'm alive! Everything's great! I feel like I'm... ooh look, a doggy!"

"Move, you asshat!" I pushed him forwards before he had the chance to reach out to touch the clearly aggravated mongrel, hearing a whine of disapproval erupt from my drunk friend. Tyler smirked at the predicament I'd been placed in. He knows all too well what Ric acts like when he's buzzed, and the role I normally end up playing: the-one-who-makes-sure-he-doesn't-do-anything-stupid-and-get-himself-killed role. It's easier to do when I'm relatively sober, when I'm intoxicated I tend to egg him on most of the time.

"So, Gilbert. This Caroline chick, she hot?" I ducked out of the route Stefan's hand traveled down and positioned myself next to Jeremy, slinging my right arm around his shoulder. He chuckled a little, before his eyes darted to the floor, confirming my assumptions.

"I guess..."

"You guess? Pft, tell me the truth Gilbert. Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend." I winked at him, smirking at the sight of his cheeks burning bright red.

"Are you trying to make him cheat on his girlfriend?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Looking is perfectly acceptable Stefan, as long as you don't touch then you won't be in the dog house." He merely rolled his eyes at my ways, before motioning to some random club.

"C'mon guys, lets go save our girlfriends." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, but secretly on the inside I was pleased. It's been a while since Stefan's been this happy. Don't get me wrong, we've had good times in the past and all, but I know his heart was never fully in it. I always felt like Katherine had taken away his fire, much like she did with me. But seeing the way he just lights up the second Elena enters the conversation has proven differently.

Maybe he's right. Maybe there is hope for the both of us. _You should have been a comedian Damon._ I chuckled to myself. _I know_.

"Alright then, you go and seduce your girlfriends while I find some young hot blonde to take advantage of. Oh wait, except you Tyler." As expected he glared at me before brushing past me to enter the club. Alaric poked me, question marks literally shining in his eyes.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" I looked at him with amusement.

"Ric, you don't do anything. Trust me; talking to girls while you're in this state would seriously ruin your reputation. Not that you have one." I patted him on the shoulder mockingly before walking past him and following the others.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go hit the head, I'll find you guys later." Stefan nodded distractedly, not really paying attention to me. I rolled my eyes as I sauntered off, making my way through the crowd of young women who all stopped dancing to stare at me. I chuckled, amused and delighted, while throwing a few winks and smirks in the direction of the girls I deemed as the hottest.

After finishing up in what had to be one of the grimiest bathrooms I'd ever stepped foot in - and that's saying a lot considering how long I've been alive and all the shady bars I've ever stepped into - I sweeped my eyes around the club, searching for where my incompetent friends had wandered off to. It didn't take me very long to find Ric, who for once, actually put a shocked, astounded look on my face.

Is he... _pulling a girl?_

He was laughing and speaking animatedly with a cute, dirty blonde haired woman, who actually appeared to be enjoying his company.

_What the hell?_

I smirked after my initial shock faded away. It's about time he learnt how to talk to girls. I laughed as I made my way over to the pair, before stilling as a young blonde woman crashed into me and started to tumble to the ground. My arms instinctively shot outwards to catch her before she could make contact with the floor; I pulled her closer towards my body as I helped her find her footing.

My grip on her loosened slightly, but I didn't let go completely, unsure as to whether she'd fully regained her balance or not. She began to slowly rotate to face me, and as her dazzling blue eyes connected with mine, everything stopped. And by everything, I meant the world.

Now, the last thing I want to do is sound like Stefan (a whipped muppet), but God, this woman is breathtaking.

Angelic, enticing and playful blue orbs pierced through me, lighting up a fire within my core. Her long, blonde tresses that my hands had the sudden urge to run their fingers through cascaded over her shoulders, falling softly over her cleavage. Her bone structure was delicate yet well defined, and her skin looked creamy and tender.

My eyes slowly drifted down her petite form lustfully, drinking in the sight of this Goddess that stood before me. She's even more beautiful than... _the whore. Wait, why are you thinking about her when you're in the presence of the finest specimen you've ever laid eyes on?_

My attention flew to the woman's lips as I heard her inhale sharply and her breathing quicken. Her heartbeat started thumping at an irregular pace, while her blood flowed even faster than it was supposed to. As I caught the aroma of her tantalizing scent, my tongue unconsciously swiped across my bottom lip, and I watched as her ocean blue eyes followed the movement.

My lips curled upwards into my sexy, signature smirk before my mouth opened, and my voice took on a husky tone.

"Hi. I'm Damon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

_Seriously, could your heart be beating any faster?_ I stood there for a few moments, unresponding.

_Hello! He's talking to you! Don't just stand there you idiot, say something back!_ Heat flooded my cheeks in embarrassment, before I paused once again._ You're Caroline Forbes; you don't blush or get embarrassed. You're a stunning, confident woman who can have men eating out of the palm of your hands and this one's no exception, even though he has to be the hottest guy in the freaking universe._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Damon." I smiled seductively and rolled back my shoulders as I replied. I tried to hide my disappointment as I felt his hands slide off my waist, only to be pleasantly surprised when his hand reached for mine and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips softly against the back of my hand.

"The pleasure's all mine..." He rose an eyebrow in expectation as he released my hand and it fell to my side, along with a tingling sensation that wasn't there before.

"Caroline." He chuckled, and this time I raised an eyebrow. _What's so funny?_

"So you're Caroline, the girl who likes to dance on tables." I laughed along with him and nodded my head.

"Who doesn't?" I replied rhetorically, pleased when Damon chuckled at my escapades. _Wait, Damon? Stefan's brother?_

"Wait, you're Damon as in Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother?" his smirk widened.

"So you've heard of me. All good things I hope." He smiled flirtatiously and I couldn't help but imitate the motion. I opened my mouth and started to say something, but was interrupted when I felt someone's fingers brush against my shoulder. I rotated around to find Jenna standing with Alaric who appeared to be in his late twenties; the two of them smiled brightly at me and Damon.

"Damon, my man!" The guy launched himself at Damon with his arms spread out wide before he latched onto him. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance and pried the arms of the guy I'm assuming is his friend off of him. Jenna and I let out amused giggles at the picture being painted in front of us. Whoever this guy was, I already found myself liking his care-free attitude.

"Please forgive Alaric, he doesn't know his limits when it comes to alcohol consumption." _I can see that_. He looks like he could topple over within seconds. Nonetheless, I still found the situation hilarious.

"Damon, you'll never guess who I just met: Elena's aunt, Jenna." He rose an eyebrow and his eyes darted over to Jenna who smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Jenna, I'm Damon." The two shook hands.

"Ah, so you're my niece's soon to be brother-in-law."

"Guilty."

We continued to talk to each other for a while, and were even joined by Stefan and Elena, who said Tyler and Vicky left because he was having some issues, much to the amusement of the guys. I was confused by their reaction, but thought it was best not to question it. _Probably some guy joke I wouldn't understand_. I noticed that Bonnie and Jeremy had disappeared, but I wasn't particularly fussed. All Bonnie would have done if she was here was complain she was bored and ruin the good vibe. She's been like that a lot recently for the past few months. I have no idea what's gotten into her, everything was fine between us until I broke up with Matt.

Maybe she's just torn between the two of us. I know that she's close with Matt too, they were friends long before I was friends with either of them, so it must be weird having to hang out with us separately, since I refuse to be anywhere near that cheating asshole.

Her relationship with Jeremy's only just began as well. They started dating about a month and a half ago and they're very much in that lovey dovey stage, so it's not really surprising that she spends the majority of her free time with him.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. A pair of intoxicating blue eyes to be exact. My lips unconsciously curled upwards into a smile, which he returned in the form of a crooked grin. _God, Damon has to be the hottest guy in existence. Who in their right mind could resist this guy?_

"Does anyone want a drink? Not you Ric." As soon as Damon said that, I laughed at the disappointed expression on Alaric's face. It didn't last long though, in fact, it only lasted seconds. Jenna swiftly leaned over and whispered something into his ear that soon turned his frown upside down. He stood up with Jenna's hand intertwined with his own, mumbled something that sounded like 'hell yes', and dashed out of the nearest exit.

"I'm definitely staying at Stefan's tonight." We all snickered before I turned to Damon and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'd love a cosmopolitan please." He winked at me and nodded before he turned to Stefan and Elena.

"How about the lovebirds?"

"I'll have the same as Caroline, do you want anything babe?" Elena asked Stefan. He shook his head and she stood up, offering to help Damon carry the drinks. I watched them walk to the bar, my eyes lingering on Damon's form before Stefan nudged me.

"I know what that look means." I raised my eyebrow in faux confusion, pretending I had no idea what he was hinting at.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The lie slipped through my lips easily, but I knew Stefan could see through my facade. He's like a programmed lie detector, there's no fooling him.

"Look, I love my brother to death, but..." _Oh here we go._

"He's the one night stand kind of guy who doesn't want anything serious, and after the night's over you'll probably never hear from him again. I'm not trying to make him out to be a total asshole, but I just wanted to make sure you know what he's like you know?" I rolled my eyes. Stefan's like the brother I've never had and he's one of the most amazing people I've met in my entire life, but he does tend to involve himself a little too much in situations that have nothing to do with him. I think it's sweet that he's protective and only wants the best for everybody, but I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions.

"Stefan, thanks for the concern, but I am nineteen years old you know? I'll be twenty in a few of months, I think that means I can make my own decisions."

"I know, I'm not trying to tell you what to do Care, I just wanted to warn you. You don't need another Matt in your life." I smiled at him softly. I think the only time I've seen Stefan get mad was when he found out why I'd broken up with Matt. _Stefan wasn't a happy bunny that day_.

"Trust me, I know. What a pathetic loser, I mean honestly, who in their right mind would cheat on this?" I referred to myself, and Stefan laughed at my antics. I asked Stefan if he knew where the toilets were and he pointed me in the right direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's pov:<strong>_

"So miss Gilbert, have you and my brother set an official date for the wedding yet?" I questioned as we approached the bar.

"Well, we want to get married on the fifth of September because it will be the anniversary of the day we met three years ago. So that gives us about eight months to plan the wedding." I nodded my head before frowning a little.

"Great, so I have to stay in this horrid little town for another eight months? Couldn't I have just shown up on the day and disappeared the day after?" Elena shook her head at me and smiled, before ordering our drinks for us. She returned her attention to me once the bartender began to get our order.

"No, because we need to spend some time together before I get married to your brother. And since you're the only family member Stefan has left, I think it's important that not only we get along, but you get to spend more time with your brother. He really misses you." I leaned closer to Elena and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Don't ever tell him this, but I miss my annoying, irritating little brother too on occasion." She giggled as I leant backwards.

"My lips are sealed. And c'mon, you can't hate Mystic Falls that much, it isn't the worst place in the world."_ I think you'll find it is_. I chose not to voice my thoughts and instead paid the bartender for our beverages and began to drink mine.

"Besides, you'll have Caroline to keep you company." I choked on my drink as I heard Elena's statement.

"I'll have what?" I breathed out and Elena jokingly patted me on the back. I rolled my eyes and straightened my posture, some of the initial shock fading away. _What the hell is she implying?_

"I've noticed the two of you exchanging looks. And trust me, she wouldn't look at you the way she is doing if she wasn't interested."

"Are you saying you think I should make a move on your best friend? My, my Elena, who knew you could be so bold?" I grinned and she punched me in the arm, before swaying slightly on the spot. _She's clearly wasted._

"All I'm saying, is that if the moment feels right, go for it!" A chortle escaped my lips. _Is this girl for real?_ I composed myself as I realised that while Elena had obviously had too much to drink, she was being utterly serious. I coughed uncomfortably when Elena looked at me expectantly, before nodding at her.

"I promise Elena, that if _the moment feels right_," I said sarcastically with air quotations. "I will do exactly that." She smiled beamingly in my direction.

"That's good... You seem like a nice guy. Caroline could use a nice guy... someone better than Matt." She muttered the last part of her sentence, but I could hear it perfectly with my enhanced hearing. Before I could question her about it, we'd reached our table where only Stefan resided.

"C'mon Stefan, lets go back to the boarding house." He furrowed his brow in confusion when he realised I wasn't coming with them but soon understanding dawned within his eyes. He shot me a warning look before leaving with Elena, but I just scoffed at him._ It's a free country! Besides, I can always blame it on Elena._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

That bathroom is in dire need of a good scrubbing. _Honestly, it looks as if it's never been cleaned!_

Shuddering at the thought as I vacated the toilets, I increased the pace of my walk, desperate to get as far away as possible from the scene I was in mere moments ago.

"Caroline!" I paused, before turning around at the sound of my name being spoken, only to be greeted by the sight of my colleague and former classmate, Ethan. I smiled at him.

Ethan stands at around five foot ten and while I wouldn't say he possessed a lean build, he doesn't appear to have any defined muscles either. But how the hell would I know, it's not like I've seen him shirtless. He has short, blonde choppy hair, and large grey eyes that glisten when the light bounces off of them. Ethan's quite cute, no where near Damon's standards, but he's really sweet.

"Ethan, hey!" I threw my arms around him as he chuckled, mimicking my actions before we separated. He's a good friend to me, but we haven't always gotten along as well as we do now.

Back in high school Ethan was the walking poster boy for a stereotypical nerd, and all the popular people, including myself, used to tease him constantly for it. That was until one day he just stopped coming to school during our sophomore year and returned shortly before the beginning of our senior year.

I always used to go around saying that bullies are cowards and are insecure about themselves, and I hadn't even realised that I was one myself, until Elena and Bonnie said that they'd rather not be friends with someone who treated others so terribly. So when he finally returned, with no explanation as to where he'd been for the past year, I stopped.

Making fun of someone based on how they look or act doesn't make you a better person, it does the exact opposite. And after I apologized to him for all the mean things I'd said to him in the past, I actually got to know him, and it turned out he's a really nice person. And there's no way I'd survive working for Tyler's dad without Ethan to keep me company.

"What are you doing here? Got a hot date?" I teased, smirking as I noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to grow under my stare. He brushed a hand through his hair before nodding.

"Something like that, you?" My mind wandered back to Damon and my friends, but my thoughts lingered mostly on a certain Salvatore.

"Something like that." I repeated, making him laugh. I warned him about the state of the toilets, knowing that if the women's were so bad the men's would be even worse. After telling Ethan I'd see him at the council meeting tomorrow, I made my way through the club and back to where the gang was hanging out - but only found Damon.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked as I approached him, shooting him a grateful smile as he handed me my drink.

"We've been ditched." For some reason unknown to me, I didn't seem to mind. In fact, I was almost thankful. _It's not exactly torture to be stuck with this guy, is it?_ I giggled slightly, and before I knew it we were drinking shots and the conversation between the two of us was flowing naturally, as if we'd known each other for years.

It was mostly small talk, but I actually learned quite a lot about him. He told me all about his road trip and the antics him and his friend got upto, and I found out a few facts about him: his favourite colour is black, his star sign's Leo, his favourite alcoholic beverage is bourbon, and his favourite book is Gone With The Wind by Margaret Mitchell.

"So why Gone With The Wind? Isn't it too feminine for your tastes?" I asked as I knocked back a shot.

"Well there are lots of reasons: A. It's set in eighteen-sixty-three, which was a good year for me. B. I get to laugh at all of the mistakes concerning the historic side of the novel, and C. Who doesn't love to read about a relationship doomed to crash and burn?" I couldn't contain my laughter at his sarcastic tone. _Damon is definitely something else..._

"What about the heart-break? The fact that Rhett loved her so much that he was afraid to tell her is so saddening. And what about Scarlett realising she loved him too but it was too late to do anything about mending their relationship?"

"That too." He winked jokingly and drank a shot, before staring at me intensely. It felt like he was looking straight into my soul, trying to discover my deepest, darkest secrets. It felt slightly unnerving and intimidating, yet extremely thrilling and exciting. Damon seems completely unpredictable, and that should mean we aren't compatible. Alarm bells should be ringing in my head right now, but they aren't.

I don't like unpredictable; it's not safe. It's unreliable, uncontrollable, impetuous, spontaneous, impulsive... The list goes on and on. Basically, it's a no go zone for me. But, maybe I can make an exception, just this once. It's not like I'm looking for a relationship with him, just a hot, steamy night of fun. _Get your mind out of the gutter Caroline, how awkward is it going to feel every time you bump into him in the street? You two are going to the same wedding after all, you're bound to see each other._

I tore my eyes away from his, trying to decide how I could have a one night stand with Damon whilst maintaining my dignity. It didn't seem possible, but since when have I ever been one to care about people's perceptions of me? My friends like me just the way I am, and that's all that matters. They'll still love me at the end of the day, even if I've done something terrible.

My eyes met Damon's once again, trying to read him, to see if I could uncover anything about the mysterious Salvatore. Unfortunately, he's the exact opposite of an open book, so I had no hint at to how he was feeling right now. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I feel like you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. So enlighten me, who is Caroline Forbes?" he questioned, leaning closer to me.

"Well, my life's not very interesting." I replied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I doubt that." He raised an eyebrow as I sent him a small smirk.

"Well, here are the basics: My favourite colours are pink and red, original I know. My star sign is Aries; my birthday's on the tenth of April, and my favourite film is The Notebook." He scoffed at the latter part of my sentence and I punched him in the arm lightly.

"How typical, every girl likes The Notebook. Tell me something interesting, something no-one knows about you." I paused, trying to think of something I hadn't told my friends. They know practically everything about me, but there must be something I've never told them. I smiled as I thought of one.

"I've always wanted to be a photographer. There's just something about the way a device can preserve a memory, so that we never forget the good times we've had." I spoke softly, my mind travelling to the time I received my first camera when I was nine. I used to take pictures of everything: my friends, family, nature... Anything I thought looked magnificent at the time.

"I could tell there was something creative about you, other than your obvious taste for fashion," Damon said playfully. "I take it there's more to this story though. I'm assuming you didn't delve into photography." I nodded, my facial expression turning slightly sour.

"Well, my mother didn't approve, obviously, and decided to guide me down a different path. Since it's my 'duty'," I said bitterly with air quotations. "as the sheriff's daughter to be an upstanding citizen, I became the personal assistant to Tyler's dad, mayor Lockwood. I work for him during the day, and attend council meetings whenever they're scheduled. Even though they bore me to death, it's useful for Stefan to have an ally on the council, just in case they start to suspect him." Something in Damon's eyes changed dramatically. He looked... confused.

"Suspect Stefan of what?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's pov:<strong>_

"Suspect him of being a vampire." I was almost stunned into silence. There are people in this town that know about vampires, and my dim-witted excuse for a brother didn't think it would be wise to tell me? _It's like eighteen-sixty-four all over again..._

"The council still exists? Why am I only just finding out about this?" I tried to reign in my temper, refusing to make myself look stupid in front of Caroline. But inside, I was fuming. Stefan and Tyler know all about this, but decided not to tell me anyway. How can Stefan live in a town where his life is at risk every single second of the day? I growled internally, masking my face to look indifferent. _The next time I see him, he's going to get it._

"You know what, it doesn't matter." I said to Caroline, reverting my tone of voice back to how it was before I found out about the council.

"Are you sure? Because you seem... well, pissed."

"Yeah, it's fine. Want some more shots?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation away from the council. Caroline smiled and nodded her head as I signaled the bartender over.

Time seemed to rush by quickly after that. It was a blur of drinking, flirting, and before I realised what was happening Caroline darted out of her seat and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a standing position before dragging me over to the spot where everyone was dancing.

"We're going to dance here? What a shame, I was hoping we could dance on the tables." She giggled while rolling her eyes.

"We could, but they're already occupied." She motioned around the room, where practically everyone was climbing onto tables, the bar, anywhere high up to dance. My attention returned to Caroline as she turned around so her back was facing me. My hands moved to her waist as we began swaying to the music, before they traveled down to her hips as she pushed herself closer to me.

I laughed quietly as I replayed my earlier conversation with Elena in my head. Judging by the way we're practically dry humping each other right now, I'd say I have to agree with her. _The moment does feel right._

My hand searched for Caroline's, and when I found it I span her around, her chest colliding with mine. My eyes connected with hers, noticing that there was something different about her compared to other women. There's something unique and special that makes her stand out from the crowd. _Do you really give a fuck? Just kiss her already._

Without thinking twice, I lowered my head so it was almost touching hers. Normally I'd swoop straight in for the kill, but I found myself seeking reassurance, despite knowing she wanted this just as much as I do. So I paused and looked into her eyes intensely, waiting to see if she was planning on pushing me away.

She just stared at me through her eyelashes, her eyes almost dripping with desire, and I couldn't take it anymore. My hands gripped her waist as my lips descended onto hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

I looked at Damon's eyes, feeling the butterflies in my stomach flap repeatedly at the intensity laying within his crystal blue orbs. _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to?_ As he lowered his head so it was almost touching mine, I got my answer: _yes_.

I tilted my head upwards, but stopped as I felt him pause in his movements; I felt like growling out of impatience. _What is he waiting for?_ I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and before I knew it his lips crashed onto mine, and I know it's cheesy, but I could literally see fireworks.

I'd never been kissed like this. I didn't even know how to describe what this was, but a few words came to mind: Phenomenal, earth-shattering, mind-blowing...

I threaded my fingers through his hair whilst letting out a moan, tugging on the roots gently. Damon made a noise of approval and pulled me closer to him, our bodies molding together perfectly. His tongue ran across the seal to my lips, asking for permission that I granted almost immediately. I gasped as his tongue met mine. A bolt of electricity flooded through my entire body; I could feel his kiss everywhere.

I'd completely forgotten we were in a crowded night club and were making out in front of god knows how many people. And I definitely wasn't going to remember anytime soon as our kiss grew more and more heated.

I made a small sound of protest when his lips parted with mine, but sighed with pleasure as his mouth moved down to my neck and started nipping, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin there. I felt Damon smirk against my neck, obviously pleased that I was so affected by him. So I dragged his mouth back to mine and moved my hips so that I rubbed against his lower regions, and it was my turn to grin as a groan escaped his lips.

Suddenly, I was brought back to my senses. _I can't do this_. A kiss that feels like this isn't normal. It's electrifying, too good to be true. Damon's a one night stand kind of guy, and if I sleep with him, it'll be the only thing I think about when I'm around him, and there's no way he's looking for a relationship. Hell, _I'm_ not even looking for a relationship. _My body's never going to forgive me for this..._

Regretfully, I roughly tore my lips away from Damon's, muttering the words 'I'm sorry, I can't do this' before pulling away from him. My feet moved as fast as they could and I reached the nearest exit, desperately trying not to think about the way that my lips were still tingling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's pov:<strong>_

"I'm sorry... I can't do this." I opened my mouth in protest, but the next thing I knew, like a bat out of hell she was gone. _What the hell just happened?_ My fingers unconsciously ran over my lips. Was I just... _rejected?_ The thought left an uneasy feeling in my stomach, and the fact that I didn't get to sleep with her felt even worse.

I've lived for over a century and a half, and I've kissed a countless number of girls. But I've never been this affected by one before. Not even by Katherine, and I thought I was in love with her.

I growled in aggravation. Not only was I rejected - for the first time in my entire life, I might add - but this girl, this girl that I barely know, has gotten under my skin. My eyes surveyed the area, drinking in all of the young women staring in my direction.

_Well if she doesn't want me, there are plenty of people who do._

A young blonde captured my eye, and I tried to convince myself that it had nothing to do with the colour of her hair. And when I kissed her, much like I had done to Caroline earlier, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think that this kiss was nowhere near as pleasurable as it had been with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

_Great job Caroline. In your rush to leave, you forgot that you'd left your designer coat on the bar stool_. I groaned as I re-entered the club, praying to God that no-one had stolen it. It took me months to save up for that coat.

After admonishing myself, I sighed in relief as I noticed it was exactly where I'd left it. I picked it up and slipped it on before deciding to once again make my exit, hoping I wouldn't have a run in with Damon. That would be an awkward conversation to say the least. I moved through the crowd and tried to get through to the exit, my heart pounding so hard that I could almost hear it when during my departure I caught sight of Damon.

But there was no awkward conversation, because his mouth was already occupied.

He was there, making out with some random blonde, and the sight set off unwelcome feelings inside of me. One part of me said that I had no right to be annoyed, because I did just desert him, and it's not like I even know the guy so I have no right to be jealous.

But the other part of me was furious. _He's such an asshole. I've been gone not even five minutes and he's already making out with some other girl?_ I glared at his form, even though he couldn't see me. I should've just listened to Stefan earlier, he knows his brother better than anyone and if I'd taken his advice I wouldn't be standing here right now feeling frustrated.

I darted outside, sending one last glance to the club I'd been in moments ago. What annoyed me more than anything was that I don't even know the guy, but somehow he's managed to get under my skin. My annoyance only seemed to grow as I realised that Damon Salvatore is going to be in Mystic Falls for the next eight months, and it was inevitable that our paths would cross.

_And when they do, who knows how I'll react._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hey everyone, that was the latest chapter of Drowning In Your Kiss. Once again I apologise for the huge delay, but I promise that the next chapter will be out a lot quicker than this one._

**_Please review! :)_**


	5. Charged Encounters

**_A/N:_ **_Hey everyone! The next chapter has arrived, and I hope you enjoy reading it :)_**  
><strong>

_Thanks to everyone who **reviewed, favourited/alerted** the story and** favourited/alerted** me as an author, you guys are amazing! :)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I obviously **don't **own The Vampire Diaries.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon's pov:<em>**

I sank my elongated teeth into the supple skin of her neck, moaning lightly as her exquisite elixir touched my tongue. I swallowed eagerly and relished the taste, realising that it had been a couple of days since I'd had something decent to eat.

I retracted my teeth reluctantly after a couple of minutes. For a few moments, the thought of drinking until I drained the young woman dry passed through my mind. She may be hot but she's completely boring, not to mention irritating. Unfortunately, the - almost non-existent - rational part of me reminded me that Stefan wouldn't be very pleased, and the last thing I need right now is to deal with a brooding Stefan.

The woman smiled at me, dazed, before my eyes darted to the the two puncture holes I'd placed on her neck.

"That, looks _nasty. _It would be wise of you to cover that up." My eyes dilated as I compelled her. She repeated my words and I smirked, satisfied that she wouldn't let anyone discover the bite mark I'd embedded into her skin.

I slipped out of my bed and pulled on my jeans that had been discarded on the floor a few hours ago before turning around, noticing that blood was still dripping from Claire's wound.

"Don't get blood on the sheets; they're egyption cotton. _Women_." I muttered under my breath as I buckled up my belt, quickly running a hand through my unruly hair before throwing Claire's clothes at her, laughing as she scowled.

"Why don't I show you the door?" I said after she got dressed, trying to get her out of my house as quickly as possible. She sent me a look that screamed 'you're a jerk' before moving to stand infront of me, looking up at me through her eyelashes. She smiled and I rolled my eyes. _This girl definitely has bipolar tendencies._

"Stop pouting." My pupils dilated and I watched as she fell under my spell. "Much better." I ushered her out of my room and since I was feeling generous, I decided to be a gentleman and I walked her all the way to the door. _She should feel lucky, I don't do this for most people._ She stepped through the door and turned around, smiling in my direction.

"You really know how to rock a girl's world Damon."

"I know. Have a nice day Claire." I smiled at her patronisingly.

"It's Blair."

"Who cares?" I retorted, slamming the door in her face while rolling my eyes. Women just don't understand how the male mind works. Well, how_ my _mind works.

A groan escaped my lips at the sound of footsteps approaching me, knowing that it was Stefan. _I really don't have the time to listen to one of his lectures, I have better things to do, like sleeping away my non-existent hangover._

"Some things never change do they, Damon?"

"If you're referring to the delectable young blonde who just walked through the door then no, they don't, brother." He rolled his eyes and I held my hand up when he opened his mouth, forcing him to stay silent. My mind flew back to the previous night. I was bitterly reminded of Caroline's rejection, and spending the night talking to her had almost been a complete waste of my time. _Almost._ Caroline had slipped up and accidently told me about the council last night, so at least she'd said something useful before she led me on and left me to bite the dust.

_L__isten to yourself Salvatore; you're pathetic. She rejected you, God knows why, but does it matter? You're probably not missing anything._ I nodded in agreement with my thoughts before I realised that Stefan was looking at me expectantly.

"Don't even start with one of your lectures, because I have one of my own for you. Why the _hell _have you not told me about the council?" His eyes widened and he unconsciously took a step back. _Smart move, brother. _He opened his mouth but had obviously forgotten how his vocal cords worked, so he coughed under my hard gaze, averting his eyes away from mine.

"Cat got your tongue, Stef? C'mon, spit it out. _Purge. _Get it off your chest." He cleared his throat.

"I can explain-"

"Cut the bullshit. You didn't tell me because you knew I'd react like this. But this, staying here, is suicidal. It's only a matter of time before they realise that there's a vampire living right under their noses, and it doesn't matter whether you're one of the good guys or not because they'll just kill you anyway." He didn't respond, choosing instead to stare at the hardwood floor. I shook my head, rolled my eyes and moved to walk past him when I realised that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him, but he latched onto my arm, making me pause in my movements.

"I should have told you," I scoffed and he sent me a look. "And I know that staying here is risky, but I don't have a choice. This is Elena's home, Damon."

"Then move. Get a new home, in Cancun for all I care. It doesn't take a genius to realise that this is the last place on Earth that you should be living in." He sighed and released his hold on my arm, running his hands through his hair in dismay.

"I can't do that. I know it's not ideal, but this is Elena's home. All of her friends are here, her brother and her aunt are here... I can't ask her to give any of that up."

"Stefan... If Elena is as great as you make her out to be, then she'll-" The sound of my phone ringing cut me off mid-sentence. I growled quietly before retrieving it from my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Alaric's name flashed across the screen.

"This conversation isn't over Stefan." His jaw tightened and he nodded before he walked into the living room. I held my phone up to my ear as I accepted the call.

"This better be important." I said impatiently. _Alaric does have impeccable timing, doesn't he?_

"_He_y _Damon, I need a favour. Can you pick me up from Jenna's house? I left my car at yours, and I don't know this town well enough to walk back..._"

"First of all, it's my car, I just let you drive it on occasion. And second of all, really? _You_, of all people, got _laid_ last night? My talents must be wearing off on you." I chuckled as I heard him groan in embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ric, you had your first ever one night stand, with a hot girl too. You have no idea how proud that makes me feel."

"_Are you going to pick me up or not?_" The words tumbled out of his mouth in an aggravated tone. I laughed again, knowing that I was making him feel uncomfortable. Alaric isn't exactly the smoothest with the ladies. He was married once but that crashed and burned - as do all relationships - and ever since then he hasn't really been that confident when talking to the female species. The need to tease him about this was itching away at me, and I knew that Tyler would have a similar feeling.

"Fine, just give me the address and I'll be there within the next half hour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline's pov:<strong>_

_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.  
><em>

_I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.  
><em>

My eyes flew open at the sound of an incoming call; I rolled onto my side and reached for my phone while groaning irritatedly. _No-one interrupts my beauty sleep and gets away with it._

I looked at the caller I.D and realised that the person who was calling me was my amazing - and also annoying - best friend. _Elena knows I'm not a morning person! God, couldn't she have rang me at a more reasonable time?_

"_Hey Care_-" She greeted me in a bright, upbeat voice, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise. Is there a reason you're calling me at six thirty in the morning, on my day off?" From the tone of my voice, I knew she'd be able to tell that I wasn't in a happy mood and that she wasn't in my good books.

"_Crap, I'm sorry! I forgot that you aren't a morning person. And you're probably with Damon_-" I cut her off, confused as to why she thought I'd be with him, of _all_ people.

"Why _on Earth_ would I be with Damon?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice steady. Elena paused on the other end of the line, not saying anything for a few moments.

"_... You two were getting along pretty well last night, so I just thought_-"

"Well you thought wrong." I interrupted in a hard tone. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I cursed under my breath. _Elena hasn't done anything wrong, so stop taking it out on her!_

"I'm sorry Elle, I didn't get much sleep last night. What's up, is there a problem?" I asked as I tried to take the spotlight away from me. Knowing Elena, she'll fire questions at me about Damon and I won't know how to answer any of them. Last night, I loathed the guy. He moved onto some other girl within minutes of me leaving and that kind of hurt. But essentially, I did lead him on, and it's not like I have the right to be hurt or jealous because I barely know anything about him.

_That's the reason you had to stop Caroline. You get attached to people too easily, and it's obvious that Damon isn't boyfriend material. Stefan told you that Damon is a one night stand kind of guy, but you didn't listen. _I bit the inside of my cheek gently at my thoughts.

Last night, after I realised that I might have been over-reacting about what happened in the club, I tried to convince myself that the reason I didn't spend the night with him was because it would make things awkward between us and the rest of the group. As you can tell, it obviously isn't working.

I grimaced at my thoughts. _My body is never going to forgive me for passing up a night with him._ I shook my head, changing my train of thought before my mind had the chance to conjure up mental images of what could have happened, and chose instead to think about a solution. The last thing I want is for things to be awkward between us.

Maybe I should apologise - that seems like a mature thing to do, and it will hopefully make the situation feel more comfortable. I smiled, deciding that I'd do just that.

"_Caroline? Are you still there?_" I blinked at the sound of Elena's voice realising that I'd completely blanked out on her, too distracted by my own thoughts to remember that I was supposed to be listening to her.

"Yeah, I'm here. What were you saying?"

"_I was hoping you could help me pack up the rest of my things today, I'm almost ready to move into Stefan and Damon's house and I can't wait_." A burst of happiness spread through me as I giggled at her enthusiasm; I was pleased that Elena was so elated.

"No problem, I'll be round yours soon." I hung up and with new refound energy I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. The scalding hot water managed to wake me up and made me feel refreshed as it ran over my skin, untightening my muscles.

After I'd finished I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself up in a towel and applied some foundation to even out my pale complexion. I put on some eyeliner, smudging it slightly so that there wasn't a harsh line. I coated my eyelashes in black mascara and to finish off I swiped on some light pink lipgloss. Then I blow dried my hair, straightened it and went over to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

I chose to wear a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a pair of black high heeled ankle boots - not exactly practical for spending the day packing, but that's never stopped me before - and a hot pink off the shoulder shirt.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I slipped on my jacket while making sure that my phone, keys and other necessities were in my bag before I stepped out of my bedroom, shut the door silently and tip-toed down the stairs as quietly as possible. It may seem weird that I go to this much trouble to vacate the house, but it's much better than talking to-

"Caroline?" _Crap_. I turned around, smiling brightly - but fakely - at the person I'd been trying to avoid.

"Hey mom." She sent me a disapproving look as she observed my appearance.

"Where are you going? Don't you have work today?" I shook my head, holding onto the straps of my bag tightly as I placed them onto my shoulder.

"Mayor Lockwood gave me the day off, so I'm going to Jenna's to help Elena pack her things." The reminder that Elena was engaged and moving out made me feel slightly unnerved. We're both nineteen years old, but it seems like she's matured so much more than I have. She's met an incredible guy, well, vampire, and she's living her own life. I on the other hand have a cheating asshole for an ex-boyfriend and am still living with my mother. _I really need to get my own place, as soon as possible; I don't know how much longer I can cope living with her.  
><em>

"That's fantastic, tell Elena that I'm happy for her. She's so grown up now. I remember when she was a little girl, running around with those cute brown pigtails. She was like a ray of sunshine, Bonnie was too." I rolled my eyes but she didn't notice. _She's always preferred Elena and Bonnie to me_.

"Yeah, that's great _Liz_, but as much as I'd love to stay and talk about the lives of my 'more successful' friends as you like to call them, I really need to get going." She flinched at the coldness of my tone like I'd just slapped her, but she quickly recovered and sent me a hard glare.

"Then go." A scornful smile graced my lips before I walked towards the front door, my heels hitting the hardwood floor at a fast pace. "Caroline! Don't forget, just because you have the day off doesn't mean you get to bail on the council meeting. It's at the Lockwood's house tonight." I paused as I reached the door but didn't turn to face my mother. _There's no way I'm going to that meeting on my day off, I refuse_. I wasn't going to tell her that though, so I nodded before stepping out of the door and jumping into my car.

As I placed my bag onto the passenger seat and turned on the ignition, I felt my mood do a one eighty. _This is why I don't like talking to my mom, she always puts me in a bad mood_. I scowled while pulling out of the driveway and setting off towards Jenna's house.

Why does she expect me to go to the meeting when I'm not even supposed to be at work? I want to spend less time with the council, not more! Ugh, she doesn't get me at all. _No Caroline, she does get you, she just doesn't care_. The realisation only contributed to my foul mood. Nothing I ever do is good enough for her. She doesn't boast about me like she does Elena, Bonnie and everyone else. Sometimes, no, all of the time, it makes me feel unwanted. Like she wishes I wasn't her daughter.

I know it's been hard for her, bringing me up on her own. I haven't exactly made it easy for her either, what with all of the sneaking out to meet guys, going to parties, making her worry when I've stormed off and not returned home for days. But none of that gives her the excuse to make me feel like I don't matter to her. I don't know how long it has been since I gave up on trying to please her, trying to gain her love.

_I've lived without it for so long that I can't even remember what a mother's love feels like._

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I'd arrived at Jenna's house five minutes ago. I blinked before shaking my head and stepping out of my car, grabbing my bag as I did so. I walked straight through the front door, knowing that Jenna wouldn't mind. I went into the kitchen and saw Jeremy sitting at the breakfast bar, looking tired and disheveled.

"Hey Jeremy." I greeted him.

"Hey Caroline." He replied groggily. I raised an eyebrow as I sat down on the stool next to him.

"Elena wake you up too?" He nodded and grunted simultaneously, making me giggle slightly. _That was me an hour and a half ago_. Jenna traipsed into the kitchen looking like death and I came to the conclusion that Elena had interrupted everyone's sleep.

"She's upstairs, and that's where she better stay if she wants me to help her today!" Jenna shouted the latter part of her sentence so that her niece could hear her and I saw Jeremy cover his ears as he groaned. The sight was amusing and I burst into laughter, pleased that I wasn't the only person Elena had annoyed this morning.

My giggles soon came to an abrupt halt when Damon's friend Alaric waltzed into the kitchen. _Oh God, I forgot that he left with Jenna last night. _My mind suddenly went into overdrive, thoughts of Damon and I hitting me full force. _If I hadn't pulled away... Would we have gone this far? _I blinked before clearing my throat, shooting a nervous smile at everyone as I stood up and made my way up the stairs. _Of course you wouldn't have, if you really wanted to you wouldn't have pushed him away__. _The thought echoed through my mind and I couldn't help but disagree with it._ The exact opposite, actually.  
><em>

I strolled through the door and was greeted by the sight of Elena sitting down on the floor surrounded by boxes and various other things like clothes, pictures and furniture.

"Thank God you're here Care, I really need your help." She said as she looked up at me from her spot on the carpet. I placed my bag near the door as I looked at all of the clutter.

"Oh my freaking God! What happened to your room? It looks like a nuclear bomb went off in here!" I remarked as I kneeled down next to her, shaking my head as I continued to look around the room.

"I know, it's a complete mess. But that's why I'm so glad you're here, my little neat friend. If anyone knows how to organise, rearrange and clean, it's you." I nodded in agreement. I've always been known to be the obsessive, compulsive control freak out of our group.

"You know how much I love Christian Louboutin, Elena." I said as I held up a pair of red high heeled shoes from her collection, widening my eyes slightly as I stared into her russet coloured orbs. She rolled her eyes and nodded, making me squeal in delight as I clutched them to my chest.

"Ooh, and Prada!"

"No, you know how much I like those." She protested, but I could see her crumbling at the sight of my wide blue eyes.

"Fine."

"You're the best Elle!" I said cheerfully as I jumped up from the floor, pulling her up with me so that I could embrace her in a hug. She laughed at my behaviour and wrapped her arms around my form.

"You're lucky I love you." I winked at her and smiled brightly in response. After promising that I wouldn't take anymore of her clothing, I started to be useful and helped Elena put her belongings into boxes. For a while, we talked about wedding plans for her and Stefan. Unfortunately, I've been talked out of inviting people other than close family and friends, but that doesn't mean that I don't plan on making sure this wedding is spectacular. It's going to be extravagant and Elena - whether she knows it or not - is going to love it.

After a while Elena changed the subject, because she obviously enjoys watching me squirm.

"So, what happened last night between you and Dam-"

"I'm thirsty. Like, really thirsty. So I'm going to go and... Get some water, to quench my thirst." I dashed out of the room as quickly as I could, leaving Elena in a confused state. _There's no way I was going to hang around for that conversation. No. Way. In. Hell._ I don't know how to explain why I did what I did, but I know that I needed to sort it out as soon as possible. Its only been around eight hours - not that I was counting or anything - since the kiss transpired and I'm continuing to grow more and more uncomfortable at the thought of becoming enemies with someone I don't even know.

I exhaled deeply as I reached the bottom of the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. _I wasn't lying when I said I was thirsty.  
><em>

I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water at the tap, turning around to lean against the counter as the refreshment passed through my lips. Closing my eyes I sighed in contentment as the cool liquid eased my dry throat.

"Enjoying that water?" My eyes flew open at the sudden sound of a voice and I coughed as the water got caught in my throat. _That's embarrassing. _Booming laughter drifted to my ears and I looked around to find the source of the noise, my blue orbs widening as I realised who was standing meters away from me.

_Damon._

He slow hand clapped mockingly as he stared at me in what appeared to be a patronising way.

"Yes?" I don't know why I said it like a question, but I wasn't really focused on that. _That's because you're too busy trying to slow down your racing heart_. I squared my shoulders as I collected myself. _You're Caroline Forbes, and you don't get flustered or embarrassed._

"Funny, I wasn't planning on bumping into you here, but I'm glad I did." I said, smiling softly at him. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes roaming my figure.

"And why's that?" He questioned indifferently, but I didn't notice.

"Because I wanted to apologise about, you know, the thing that happened last night."

"The thing? I'm not sure I understand. Please, tell me in more detail." His eyes twinkled slightly with amusement, like he was sharing a joke with himself.

"About the kiss. I'm sorry that I basically left you standing there, but I realised that the two of us kissing was wrong, it shouldn't have happened. Not that it wasn't good or anything because believe me, it _was, _but I'm not looking for anything serious and I doubt you are." He leaned against one of the counters opposite from where I was stood, tilting his head to the side as his eyes examined me once again.

"I get it. You're one of those girls that has so many insecurities that she can't even function properly, aren't you? Well never mind, don't worry about it, it's not like I was missing anything anyway." I raised an eyebrow, my mouth opening slightly while I crossed my arms over my chest. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Excuse me, what was that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Nothing. Just that I've had better, like the girl I had after you left. Man, she was a firecracker."

"You're just annoyed that I didn't want you." He laughed before an irritating, conceited smirk appeared on his face and my hand wanted nothing more than to wipe it off.

"Oh honey, you're just annoyed that _I _didn't want _you._" I scoffed.

"Then why did I reject you? Because I'm pretty sure it was because I didn't want you." I smirked victoriously, but his own smirk didn't waiver.

"No, that's what you're trying to convince yourself. You're just insecure, let's face it." I glared at him hotly for a second before shaking my head and turning around, intending on leaving the room. _Just let it go Caroline, arguing with him is pointless._

"It's a good job that you _did _pull away because I was on the brink of pushing you away anyway." I paused in the doorway, feeling my anger mutate and grow larger like an infectious disease. Before I could stop myself, I span around and moved towards him, my cheeks burning bright red.

"I didn't have to apologise to you, but I did it because I'm a decent human being. The least you could do is accept it and not be an asshole." I said, standing so close to him that our chests brushed each others. Electricity crackled in the air, and it only made the argument we were having feel more intense.

"Accept it? You're the one who's having trouble accepting the fact that she's obviously not gotten laid in so long that she practically threw herself at me like a bitch in heat before her insecurities kicked in, _of course._" I gasped before shoving him, not getting the desired effect when he remained completely still. To make matters worse, he started laughing at my miserably poor attempt of pushing him away.

"I'm taking my apology back, you obviously don't deserve it. You're such a jerk!"

"I've been called a lot worse than that sweetheart." We glared at each other heatedly for a few moments until we were interrupted.

"I don't mean to intrude, but am I missing something here? What the hell is going on?" Our heads snapped to the left to see Alaric, Jenna and Elena standing in the doorway, watching the two of us with confusion written in their eyes.

"Nothing Ric, just having the most _pleasant_ conversation with Caroline over here." I snorted and everyone except Damon looked at me weirdly.

"Right... Anyway, I'm leaving Caroline, it was nice meeting you last night." I nodded, my eyes flashing between Damon and him.

"Please tell me he's going with you." I asked desperately, wanting him as far away as possible from me.

"Trust me, I couldn't get through the front door fast enough if I tried." He motioned for Alaric to follow him and I watched his retreating figure while I exhaled, sighing in relief. _Thank God he's gone, I was on the verge of slapping his smug, handsome face. _My best friend and her aunt raised their eyebrows simultaneously and I could tell that they were planning on interrogating me.

_Good, I need someone to vent to after talking to the asshole of the year._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So, what did you guys think to that? ;) Thanks again to all of the amazing reviewers, alerters and the people who favourited my story, you make my day!  
><em>

_**Review!**  
><em>


	6. The Council

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! I've updated, shocking I know, but I'm really sorry that it's taken this long to get a chapter out. I've had lots of problems with my computer and my internet connection, and my life's been really hectic recently so it's been hard finding the time or the inspiration to write. However, I promise that the next chapter to this story will be out a lot quicker than this one was!_

_A huge thank you to everyone who **reviewed, favourited** or **followed/alerted** this story, and thanks to everyone who is reading this right now and still wants to read this story, thanks so much for putting up with my really bad updates guys! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I obviously **don't** own **The Vampire Diaries**._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon's pov:<em>**

"So, are you planning on telling me what that little scene between you and Caroline in the kitchen was about?" Alaric asked as I reversed out of Jenna's driveway and onto the road. My hands clenched around the steering wheel tightly at Ric's question.

"Depends, are you planning on telling me what your little rendezvous with Jenna was about?" he sent me a defeated look. "Exactly, now shut your trap." He rolled his eyes in response.

"I got a message from Tyler by the way, he wants us to meet him at the grill." I chuckled at the mention of our friend.

"I wonder how he's holding up after last night. You think he's still pissed with me?" I grinned slightly, my mind going back to the night before when our _friendly_ game of dares got a little out of hand. Alaric shot me a look filled with disdain.

"Damon, even _I'm_ still pissed with you, so of course Tyler is. Man, you always have to take a joke too far, thanks to you I have to walk around with your name etched into my skin for the rest of my freaking life!" I laughed as my eyes shot towards his shoulder where a tattoo of my name lay written upon his skin. _I knew he was obsessed with me._

"Cast your mind back to last night Ric, was I the person who suggested that we all play stupid pranks and dares on each other? No, that was _you_. Was I the person who dared myself to go into a gay bar and get the numbers of two _very_ touchy guys? No, that was also _you_," he clenched his jaw. "so when you think about it, it's actually all your fault. I mean, you _did_ bring it on yourself." His eyes burned with rage and frustration.

"What I made you do was nothing compared to what you made me do!"

"I let you off lightly, and who says that you even had to go through with the dare? You could have dropped out, I mean you would've been a loser but you're an even bigger loser now-" He cut me off by holding up his hands.

"Just shut the hell up Damon! Yes, I'm an idiot as you constantly remind me, but you know what I'm like when I'm wasted! At least I didn't get rejected last night. I mean, that's what your stupid argument with Caroline was about, wasn't it?" I glared at him from the corner of my eye. _He knows me way too fucking well._ We spent the rest of the car journey to the grill in complete silence, but when we arrived I sent him what I was hoping was an apologetic look.

"Maybe I was a little harsh and shouldn't have dared you to get a tattoo. Of my name." He sighed.

"That's the best apology I'm going to get out of you, isn't it?" I shrugged and he rolled his eyes before opening the door to the grill and motioning for me to follow him. I smirked, knowing that he wasn't as pissed off with me as he was before; we noticed that Tyler was already sitting down in a booth so we went over and joined him.

"_Damon_." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Tyler_. I take it you're pissed off with me too." When his expression didn't change, I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, what I did to you wasn't even that bad, get over it." He clenched his hands into fists and decided to ignore me, choosing instead to act like I wasn't there as he and Alaric jumped into conversation. _These two seriously need to grow up and take a joke, I've met five-year olds with better senses of humour than these two idiots_. After a few minutes of listening to their boring discussion I walked over to the bar, sat down on a stool and decided to order a drink. I swirled the bourbon around in my glass, staring into the brown liquid like it was the most interesting thing in this place. _Compared to Tyler and Ric it is, anyway._

A woman sat down on the stool next to me and said, "Isn't eleven in the morning a bit early for alcohol?"

"It's two a.m somewhere right?" she chuckled before nodding in agreement.

"It sure is, Damon." I narrowed my eyes at her accusingly as I turned my head to stare into her blue orbs. They were familiar, but I didn't know where I'd seen them before.

"I've not even been in this town for twenty-four hours yet but you know my name. Should I even _bother_ asking how?"

"News travels fast in small towns. In fact, you're the talk of Mystic Falls at the moment, everyone knows who you are." _Perfect, my own little fan club_. The blonde held her hand out towards me and I stared at her pointedly, ignoring her offer of a hand shake. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Elizabeth Forbes, the sheriff." _That explains the uniform then_, I thought as I examined her appearance. She was probably in her mid to late forties, and I realised why her eyes felt so familiar.

_Forbes..._ As in _Caroline_ Forbes. She _did_ mention that her mother was the sheriff...

"It's a pleasure, Liz. Can I call you Liz?" she nodded, and I continued. "So, what's a lovely young woman like you doing talking to little ol' me?" she laughed at my question before her features grew serious.

"I'm here to discuss something incredibly important, Damon. Since you're a member of a founding family, we, and by we I mean the council, thought that it would be appropriate to offer you a place with us at our meetings." I choked a little on my bourbon. Of all the things I thought she was going to come out with, I wasn't expecting_ that. _"I assume that you've heard about the council and understand our aims."

"To rid Mystic Falls of supernatural beings." I said dryly and she nodded.

"So that the members of our community are safe, Mr Salvatore. We all have someone who we want to protect, would I be right to assume that Stefan is your brother?" I nodded my head, smirking slightly. _They really have no idea, do they? Looks like this council isn't as wise as its ancestors was. _"Basically, what I'm saying is that it would be wonderful if you could be a new addition to our group. We could really use your help, but I understand that you may not want to be a part of the council, so I'll leave you with my number. Call me if you decide that you'd like to join our meetings."

She wrote her number down on a piece of paper before exiting the grill through the main entrance, and I made my way back over to Tyler and Alaric's booth.

"Have you stopped acting like a fourteen year old girl yet?" he didn't acknowledge my existence, causing me to roll my eyes. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _"Look, I need your help with something. It's important." Alaric stared at me, confused, while Tyler just continued to be a pain in the ass. "It's about the council." His eyes shot up to meet mine and I smirked after finally gaining his attention.

"What about it?"

"Oh, _now _you're interested." He rolled his eyes before looking at me pointedly. "I got offered-"

"A place on the council?" I nodded and he sighed. "What the hell? I get why they asked you to join them, I mean you _are_ a Salvatore, but I wasn't expecting them to get to you so quickly. You just got into town _yesterday_." He muttered incredulously.

"_News travels fast in Mystic Falls apparently_." I said sarcastically. "Do you go to council meetings?"

"No, dad gets too paranoid, he thinks that they're all going to find out about me." Tyler said, referring to his supernatural counterpart. "I wouldn't go anyway even if he wanted me to, council meetings have to be the most boring thing ever. I'd rather spend every single day in one of coach Archibald's detentions than go to one of those things." _That's what I was afraid of._

"I'm only _just _tolerating this town as it is, so going to a council meeting is not even _close_ to being on my agenda. Besides, it's not like I _have _to go is it? We're not under threat of exposure." Tyler shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter if we were, Caroline's a member. She'd tell us if she thought they were targeting us." I groaned, so quiet that it was almost inaudible. He trusts _that _incompetent blonde to tell us about the council's activities and whether or not they plan on killing us? _Don't make me laugh. _If I was on fire and she had water, she'd drink it. No, I'd be even more stupid than Stefan if I chose to rely on her where the council's concerned, meaning that there's only one solution.

_That settles it then; the council's getting a new addition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caroline's pov:<em>**

After packing up all of Elena's stuff into boxes we - and by we I mean myself, _obviously, _Elena and Jenna - decided to order pizza after all of our hard work. _I deserve a freaking medal, she did get me up at six in the morning after all. Not to mention my day went even further down hill when Mr Fantastic decided to piss me off._

I've been trying my hardest to forget his irritatingly handsome face since our argument this morning, but these two aren't exactly making it easy on me; they just can't seem to let my altercation with Damon go.

"I just don't get it Care, you two were getting on unbelievably well last night, and now you two hate each other's guts?" Elena asked, confused, while she raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me.

"Yes! Why is that so hard for you to believe? He's a jackass, I'm amazing, what about that doesn't make sense to you?" my voice spoke with conviction as my eyes switched between Jenna and Elena. Okay, so maybe I missed out one _tiny_ little detail - the fact that Damon and I kissed - from my story, but why the hell would I want to admit that he smashed his lips against mine and I enjoyed it?

"I don't buy it. Something happened last night, didn't it?" Jenna said accusingly, narrowing her eyes at me. I choked on the slice of pizza that I was eating before coughing violently underneath the overwhelming stare of my two friends.

"Nothing happened! How many times do I have to tell you guys? Can we just drop this, please?" I practically begged, my voice straining so much that I couldn't even hide the desperation in my voice. "We've been talking about this for hours and it's gotten a _little _boring." Jenna nodded in response, agreeing not to question me on the situation again, while Elena sighed before grudgingly doing as I'd asked. I smiled, pleased that I could finally relax. _Now I can get the asshole out of my head._

"Oh my God, we totally need to watch Moulin Rouge." Jenna laughed.

"We watched that like a week ago."

"So? Elena wasn't with us then, so we need to watch it again." Elena smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"Stefan's coming round soon to help me move all of my stuff into the boarding house, remember? And you know I've never been a big fan of that movie."

"Which is why we need to watch it! God Elena, you have no taste at all. Taste in guys, I'll give you a six out of ten because even though you're with Stefan now you _did_ used to date Matt Donovan, but for taste in movies I'm gonna have to give you a two." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide in astonishment.

"_You_ used to date Matt Donovan!" she shouted.

"Which is why I _also_ have crap taste in guys." I stook my tongue out at her and she giggled slightly, while Jenna just shook her head at the two of us.

"That's nothing compared to some of the losers I've dated. You haven't seen anything yet until you've dated someone with mommy issues, commitment issues or _disappearing _issues," she muttered the last part of her sentence and we both knew who she was talking about: Logan Fell, otherwise known as the jackass reporter who crushed her heart into a million pieces. He treated her like garbage and used to vanish into thin air for weeks at a time, so saying that we were happy when she finally worked up the courage to dump him is an understatement - we were _ecstatic. _We had a party and everything, thrown by _moi_ of course.

"Would it help if I said that I've dated someone who had cheating issues and was also in love with my best friend?" she looked at me sympathetically and Elena rubbed my arm gently. "It's okay guys, Jenna's clearly beating me in the 'whose dated the most losers' game." We all laughed before a thought popped into my head. _Since they've been interrogating me all day long, I think it's time that I start a little interrogation of my own._ "But who knows, maybe your luck will change Jen, after all, you brought home a _fine_ young gentleman last night." I winked at her and her eyes widened, causing me to laugh. _S__he can see what it's like now that the tables have turned._

"We don't need to get into that."

"But I _really _want to know! Something happened last night, didn't it?" I smirked, repeating the words she'd said to me earlier. Elena nodded, looking at Jenna with piercing eyes.

"Yeah, what _did _happen last night Jenna?" she sighed in defeat, her eyes switching between Elena and I.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"_Yes_!" Elena and I yelled out simultaneously, making the three of us laugh. Suddenly, my phone started to ring and Jenna smiled victoriously.

"Saved by the bell!" I frowned. _Lucky bitch, t__hey've questioned me about Damon for the entire day and I didn't get saved by the bell once. _Without looking at the caller I.D I answered my phone after placing my unfinished slice of pizza back onto the plate that was resting on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hello."

"_Caroline, where on Earth are you? The council meeting's supposed to start in ten minutes and I told you that you had to be here!_" I rolled my eyes, wishing that I'd just ignored my phone.

"I'm with Elena remember? I've been helping her pack _all _day long."

"_I'm sure Elena's perfectly capable of packing up the rest of her things without your assistance._" I groaned slightly, shooting Elena a pleading look.

"Hold on a second, mother." I placed my hand over the speaker.

"Throw me a bone here, Elle! Going to a council meeting is the _last _thing that I want to do right now." She sent me a look filled with pity.

"I wish I could help you Care, but what would you rather do, go to the council meeting or go to the boarding house to drop off my things?" I glared at my brunette haired friend; there is no way in hell that I'm stepping within one hundred feet of Damon willingly. _I never catch a break, do I?_

"I'm on my way, mother." I said grudgingly before hanging up. "I hate you." I said to Elena as I stood up, putting on my three-quarter length black jacket and high heels. "I love you though Jen!" I hugged her before throwing a cushion at Elena, who rolled her eyes in response while shaking her head. "Wish me luck guys!" I hollered as I grabbed my bag and walked through the front door, jumping straight into my car and starting the ignition.

"This is gonna be _fun._" I spoke sarcastically to myself as I reversed out of Jenna's driveway. I started driving down the road and decided to take the scenic route and drive past the woods instead of driving through the town to reach the mayor's house. _It takes longer to get there when I drive this way so hopefully I'll arrive late and they'll start without me._

* * *

><p>I'd been driving past the woods for only two minutes and my car was the only occupant of the otherwise empty road. I could barely see where I was going; my only source of light came from the headlights on my car making it difficult to see where the road was about to twist and turn. Just as I was starting to regret coming this way, my phone began to ring from the inside of my bag. <em>I'm not answering it, it'll only be my doting mother, won't it? <em>I rolled my eyes and smiled when my phone became silent.

But it didn't last for long.

My phone rang out again and, growing more and more frustrated, I dove my hand into my bag and pulled out my phone, bringing it up to my ear without looking at the caller I.D.

"_What?_" I screeched down the phone. When I was met with a heavy silence that was so tangible I could almost feel it, I brought the phone away from my ear and looked at the illuminated screen, realising that the person on the other end of the phone wasn't my mother, but was someone else entirely, as the number was blocked. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I placed my phone against my ear again.

"Hello? Who is this?" I questioned, but the person on the other end didn't reply. Instead of silence like before, however, I could hear a rustling sound that was quickly followed by someone breathing erratically through the speaker. _What the hell?_

"I'm an extremely busy person and you're wasting my precious time, so you can either tell me who you are and why you're calling me or you can hang up the phone!" I said, growing impatient_. __What kind of person just rings someone and doesn't say a word? _I let out an irritated sigh before I started speaking again. "This is ridiculous, tell me who you are or I'll hang-"

_"Caroline._" The person breathed, before the line cut out and all I could hear was the dial tone. I shook my head slightly as I looked at the screen on my phone, confused and slightly nervous. The only piece of information I had attained from the person that uttered my name was that they were male, but that was the only thing I knew about my unknown caller.

_That was weird. No, it was more than weird, it was creepy. Who the hell was that? __How did they know my name? Why did they hang up so suddenly?_

My mind became riddled with questions that I couldn't answer, and as I tried my hardest to calm myself down I became too preoccupied with my thoughts to pay attention to the road or where I was driving. I didn't notice my foot unconsciously press down harder on the accelerator, and I didn't notice the dark figure standing in the middle of the road.

What I did notice was the ear-splitting thud of my car colliding with said figure and my hand flying to my mouth to muffle my scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So... thoughts? ;) Thanks again to all of you who **reviewed, alerted/followed **or **favourited **this story, you guys really make my day!_

_Stay tuned to see what happens next, and please leave me your thoughts on this chapter and the cliffhanger in a review!_

**_Review! :)_**


	7. The Meeting

**_A/N: _**_Hello readers, I hope you're all ready to follow on from the nice little cliffhanger I left at the end of the last chapter. I think you'll like this one because it answers some questions, like who Caroline hit with her car but it also opens up new ones and I left some things unknown, because I like to keep you guessing ;)_

_Thanks so much to everyone who **favourited/alerted **and **reviewed **this story, you all inspire me to keep writing! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I obviously **don't** own **The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

><p><em>You have enemies? <em>_Good._

_That means you stood up for something._

**_-Eminem_**

_**Caroline's pov:**_

My hand closed over my mouth in an attempt to stop the scream in my throat from escaping, but it didn't change anything. The sound still echoed through the night sky and my heart throbbed erratically like it was trying to rip itself out of my chest. My eyes burned hot with unshed tears and I made no effort to stop them from slowly descending down my cheeks, not even realising that my mascara was disappearing with them.

_I hit someone._

My body shook with sobs at the thought and I tried to stop myself from staring at the huge cracks embedded in my windshield but it was too late, I'd already seen them. It wasn't completely broken but the sight of the now damaged glass made me want to retch until there was nothing left inside of me.

_You just hit someone, and you're sat here looking at a window laced with cracks? How insensitive are you?_

I blinked suddenly and took my eyes away from the windshield, hurriedly wiping away the tears against my cheeks as I did so. I quickly stepped out of my car and didn't even bother shutting the door, sniffling slightly as I tried to see through the untamable darkness. There was a dent in the bonnet of my car and one of my headlights was off so I came to the conclusion that it was broken, but I didn't care about that. How could I, after what I'd just done?

I stepped forward slowly, careful not to step on the small shards of glass that had once been one of my headlights, before cautiously making my way over to the man lying on the road a few meters in front of me. _What if he's seriously injured? Or even worse, what if he's dead? What if I killed him? _I stopped moving, even stopped breathing. _What if I just took away someone's son, brother, husband or lover?_

My feet abruptly jump started into a run and I collapsed on the floor next to the person who was lying on their front, their face concealed from my view. _Do something. __Help him. Check if he's breathing, check if he's still alive. Just do something!_

I inhaled sharply before my left hand reached out to touch the black leather jacket the man was wearing. _That's it, turn him over to face you, so that you can help him. _I tugged on it lightly, my other hand stretching out towards him so that I could change his position. I didn't get that far though, because the man's hands suddenly circled my wrists and he rolled over on top of me, his hands now pinning my arms over my head.

I let out a startled scream, my arms thrashing around wildly in an attempt to break free. _This person... they shouldn't even be able to move, let alone over-power me._ _I hit him with my car; how is he even doing this? _My question was quickly answered, however, when I managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes as the moonlight bounced off of them. I couldn't see anything except his eyes but I knew exactly who it was; they were a startling midnight blue, and as the realisation set in I felt my heart rate start to gradually slow down.

"Damon?" I whispered in shock as I stopped struggling.

"Blondie? What the hell are you doing here?" he said, his voice much more ragged and hoarser than usual. My heart squeezed painfully tight at the sound. Even though I'd only met him last night and had an argument with him earlier this morning - due to an unbelievable kiss that I shouldn't have let happen - I felt incredibly guilty for what I'd just done. Sure, he's a vampire, he's practically invincible. But vampire or not, getting hit by a car is going to hurt.

He used his enhanced speed to move away from me quickly so that he was no longer on top of me and was standing a few meters away. I tried to rise to my feet but stumbled slightly as I tried to regain my breath. _The person I hit with my car... was Damon?_

"I was just... oh my God, I'm so sorry Damon." I said as I finally rose to a stand, watching as a trail of blood trickled down his face. Where the path started I didn't know, but the sight made me feel even more terrible than I already did.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" he repeated his earlier words in a hard tone, not even flinching at the blood that seemed to appear everywhere from his skin to his clothes. I didn't like the nickname, but I knew that now was not the time to tell him that. _I can't start complaining about the word 'blondie' after I just hit him with my car, can I?_

"I was on my way to a council meeting," I said quietly. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly, not wanting to antagonise him. A small smirk appeared on his face, like he was laughing at a private joke.

"Isn't it obvious?" I blinked in confusion before the realisation set in and my eyes narrowed in revulsion, not just at him but also at myself. Why I'd felt bad for knocking him over a minute ago I have _no _idea.

"You disgust me." He let out a dark laugh that rang through the air like a siren. It was so piercing that it made me shudder ever so slightly, and this only caused the smirk on his face to grow.

"Hold on, _you _hit me with your car and _I _disgust you? That's rich."

"Well I didn't come out here to drain someone dry!" I retorted, stepping backwards so that I could put some more distance between us. I heard the crunch of glass breaking beneath my feet and I scoffed, looking at Damon with a patronising smile. "Thanks for wrecking my car when your annoying ass collided with it, god knows how much it's going to cost to fix _this_." I said, motioning to my windshield and broken headlight with my hands.

"I know that you'd just _love _to talk about my ass right now but that's not the issue here, _Caroline._" He bit my name out like it was toxic, venomous to his lips. The way he said it reminded me of the reason I'd hit him in the first place, and the memory sparked feelings of uncertainty and panic inside of me. The phone call from earlier - more like one-sided conversation - had scared the hell out of me, and even though the idea that it was Damon on the other end sounded ridiculous, I still felt the need to take my anger out on someone.

"You're right, it isn't. I have no idea how you got my number but I'll be changing it as soon as possible so that _you_ can't start calling me or sending me creepy voicemails." I spat. I knew what I was saying made no sense to him, the timing didn't add up. I hit Damon only seconds after the phone call ended, and I'm pretty sure that no-one would have even given him my number after our argument this morning, my friends wouldn't do that. But I needed to take it out on someone, because I have no idea who it was, why they'd called, whether they'd intended to creep me out or their phone had died... I just didn't know.

"I have no idea what you're on about, _sweetheart_." He rose an eyebrow, probably wondering if I'd gone insane or something, but I couldn't care less about what he thought of me.

"Just forget it." I said, shaking my head as I turned to examine my car. My hands trembled slightly at the thought of sitting back in the driver's seat but I knew I had no other option, and I wasn't going to ask Damon to drive for me.

"Need a ride?" he asked, and I turned around to face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"From you? No." He laughed.

"Why are you so _mean _to me?" he asked sarcastically. "Let's recap, you hit me with your car, have a go at me for, well, I have _no _idea, and then you refuse my offer to give you a ride. Tut tut blondie, didn't Liz ever teach you any manners?" I felt my body freeze in response to the way he referred to my mother. _How does he even know her name?_

"Wha- what did you just say?"

"You know exactly what I said." I blinked, feeling a brush of air sweep past me and when I re-opened my eyes he was gone. I gasped when a hand delicately caressed my shoulder from behind, causing my breathing to quicken. It annoys me when Stefan disappears into thin air but it's even more infuriating when _he_ does it.

"How do you know my mother's name?" I whispered as his hand slowly trailed down my left arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"She came up to me earlier in the grill. Lovely woman, your mother is," his other hand moved to brush my hair over my shoulder so that he could lean in and skim his nose across the base of my neck. His lips brushed against my skin and I shuddered slightly at their soft texture, causing me to lean into Damon, against the hard planes of his chest. My eyes drifted to a close and I was transported back to last night, when the lips on my neck were on my mouth; the reminder made me let out a small sigh.

"But she smells nowhere near as intoxicating as you do."

My eyes flew open and I quickly moved myself away from his touch, turning around to face him so that I could keep him under control, although I wished I hadn't when I saw the satisfied smirk resting on his lips.

"What do you say, blondie? How about you make it up to me. A guy's gotta eat." I looked at him in disdain as his eyes travelled down the curve of my neck.

"Absolutely not, _Salvatore__. _You stay the hell away from me, I don't want to see you _ever_ again," I said, walking past him and to the open door of my car. "And don't even _think _about going anywhere near my mother, unless you have a death wish." He rolled his eyes before moving so fast that all I could see was a blur when he slammed my car door shut and shoved my against it, trapping me between my vehicle and his body.

"Okay, let's try this again. You let me tap a vein from your annoying, deranged self," he paused, shooting me a quick smirk that made the temptation I had to slap him even stronger. "Or I'll wait for the next damsel in distress to come along and hit me with her car. Only with her, I won't stop drinking until there's _nothing _left." His face leaned a little closer to mine with every word he said and I told myself not to get distracted by how good he smelled. _A mix of bourbon, pure masculinity and Calvin Klein, hmm... what was that about not getting distracted?_

I glared into his eyes. The only thing I know about this man for certain, other than his outstanding kissing abilities, is that he's an asshole, and I have no doubt he'll follow through on his threat unless I give him what he wants.

"You wouldn't do that," I tried, unwilling to give up. I'm Caroline Forbes and I am _not _just going to let him do this to me. "Stefan would kick your ass straight out of the boarding house." I smirked, glad I'd found something I could work with. It soon slipped from my face, however, when Damon let out an amused snort.

"Stefan has no control over me, he's glad I even decided to come to his wedding. Sure, he's against my eating habits, but do you _really _think he'd kick his own brother out of his house after he _just_ asked him to be his best man?" I clenched my jaw at his words; how does he always have an answer for everything? I saw his eyes move away from mine and towards the road so I turned my head slightly, noticing that there was a car heading in our direction. Fear wrapped itself around my heart, squeezing it so tight I could barely breathe.

"You've got five seconds to give me an answer, blondie. Yourself, or that nice innocent woman behind the wheel of that car." I gulped nervously, my eyes darting between his and the fastly approaching car. "Tick tock." He taunted. "Five, four, three, two-" I pushed him away from me with strength that I didn't even know I had and shoved him against a nearby tree so that we were concealed in the darkness. "I didn't take you for the rough type, blondie, but it's a nice surprise." I rolled my eyes and held my wrist out to him.

"_Shut up,_" I hissed, the sound of the car growing louder, a sign that it was about to pass by us. "Don't harm her take me, take me right now." I instantly regretted my choice of words the second they passed through my lips, not meaning them to sound so sexual. Damon seemed to notice this and a smirk cockily graced his lips, before he changed our positions so that I was the one pressed up against the tree.

"That's nice," he said, referring to my wrist. "But I prefer this position." He buried his face into my neck and I let out a sharp gasp at the feel of his razor-blade like fangs trailing across my neck. "Shh, it's not going to hurt. Not. At. All..." He punctuated each word slowly and he raised his head so that his eyes connected with mine. The look in his orbs spelled trouble with a capital T, and I knew exactly what he was implying. _It won't hurt; just the opposite, actually._

Before I had time to comprehend that thought or how it excited me in ways it shouldn't have, the sound of a car door slamming shut caught our attention.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" my eyes widened and as I felt my heart-rate increase Damon placed a finger over my lips, signalling for me to be quiet. _She must have seen the car... and the blood on the ground. Oh my god, no. This can't be happening. _He shook his head at me, telling me to calm down, but I couldn't.

"What if she takes my license plate down, or looks through my purse and finds my I.D? They'll know it's my car, my mother's the freaking sheriff for god's sake..." I trailed off, trying not to raise my voice too loudly. "Do something!" Damon rose an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, _now _you want my help. If you'd just accepted that ride-" I cut him off by pulling on the ends of his hair, ignoring how undeniably soft it felt. "Retract the claws, kitten." He groaned, moving backwards so that he was out of my reach.

"_Please Damon_." I said, the tone of my voice turning desperate.

"You _do _realise what kind of help you're asking for, don't you?" I nodded hurriedly, trying not to think about how awful and ashamed I felt over what I was asking for. He sent me a slight tilt of the head before disappearing out of my vision and I moved forward in the direction of my car, watching as Damon held onto the woman's face, his mouth moving and his eyes dilating.

Compulsion, that's what I'd asked for. _What a horrible human being I must be if I'm capable of asking him to do that._

The woman returned to her vehicle and drove away while I removed myself from the confines of the woods, slowly approaching Damon; he looked at my disheveled state and motioned to my car. "Don't you have a council meeting to be getting to?" my eyes narrowed in confusion. _He's letting me go? Without drinking from me?_ I nodded at him, realising that he was giving me an out and I doubt that he does that often. I opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat, but not before Damon managed to get in one last sentence. "Try not to hit anyone with your car, blondie." A part of me wanted to smile, but instead I shook my head before turning on the ignition and driving away, leaving him in the centre of the road.

For the most part, I was grateful that I hit Damon. If it had been anyone else... someone who was human, then I don't know what would've happened. _You'd be in jail Caroline, for manslaughter or something equally as terrible. You would've ended someone's life._

I shuddered at the thought before paying extremely close attention to the road. It was even harder for me to drive than earlier because only one of my headlights was working, and I did _not_ want a repeat of what happened ten minutes ago. I lowered my speed to fifteen miles an hour and increased it to twenty when the forest surrounding me cut off and I was driving on residential road. _Only five minutes away, _I thought. I don't think I've ever been so pleased to be arriving at a council meeting, but there's a first time for everything.

My mind started to wander, started to think about things that I didn't even understand. My encounter with Damon had been... I don't know what it had been. Unexpected, definitely. Confusing? Yes. Frightening and thrilling, all at the same time? _Yes to that one too._

I sighed; Damon and I are not a good combination. In the short time that I've known him he's already proven that he's reckless, manipulative and likes to break the rules, none of which match any of my traits. I like order and schedules, I like to follow the rules and know exactly what's happening at all times. Yet, despite all of this, something about Damon just catches my attention, something other than his deviously good looks.

It's not right though, it will never be right. As irresistable as Damon is, he's also dangerous. He made his intentions perfectly clear earlier - he intended on drinking and possibly draining someone dry tonight, and that someone could have even been me. He let me go, God knows why, but I can't trust him; he's not like Stefan.

I nodded in agreement with my thoughts as I drove up the long driveway that lead to the Lockwood's house. I'm going to do everything in my power to avoid Damon, he's bad news. In eight months Stefan and Elena will get married, and then he'll be long gone and I'll most likely never see him again. _I can avoid someone for eight months, I mean, how hard can it be right?_

I strolled up the steps leading to the Lockwood's house and raised my hand to knock on the door, but paused when it flew open and Tyler emerged, typing away on his cell phone. He looked up at me and smiled, before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Woah, I've never seen you arrive _this _late to a council meeting, my dad's going to be pissed." I snorted.

"Along with my mother, I'm sure. Where are you going?" I asked and he sent me a look in answer to my question. "Tell Vicky I said to use protection." He laughed and moved past me to walk down the steps, before halting to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell happened Care?" Tyler questioned, his tone hard, unlike it had been a few seconds ago. I turned to look at him in confusion before realising exactly what he was talking about when he dropped his back-pack on the ground and moved to survey my car.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just veered off the road slightly and hit a signpost, but it's fine don't worry, it's my own stupid fault." He squinted his eyes at me trying to determine whether I was lying or not, but Tyler's not exactly the sharpest tool in the box so I wasn't surprised when he nodded and sent me a small smile.

"Alright, as long as you're okay." I smiled at him and nodded before stepping inside of the house and making my way into the parlour, where council meetings are usually held at the Lockwood's house. When I entered, the once loud room fell silent and I smiled at everyone sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm ugh, late, I got held up." A few members nodded before returning to their conversations, but most looked at me in disdain for delaying their evening. I rolled my eyes, they have no idea what I've been through for the past hour and a half.

I avoided the eyes of my mother and mayor Lockwood knowing that their patronising stares would only annoy me and headed over to Randy, the only person in the room I can actually tolerate. "Hey." I beamed at him, nudging him with my shoulder. He smiled back just as brightly but I could see a hint of concern laced within his gaze.

"Hey, where have you been, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just took a different route and got lost. Have a missed much?" he shook his head.

"Other than everyone talking about how miserable their lives are? No, not much." I snorted and shook my head at Randy in amusement, causing my blonde hair to bounce around.

"Now that the ever fashionably late miss Forbes has decided to grace us with her presence," I rolled my eyes at Richard and tipped my head to everyone mockingly, forcing Randy to let out a laugh. "We can get down to real business. There's no use sugar-coating this situation, so I'm going to come straight out with it. It's come to our attention that there are some unwanted visitors in our town and, to put it simply, we're on high vampire alert." My breath got caught in my throat but I forced myself not to make a sound, not to draw any unwanted attention to myself.

_This cannot be happening._

"We were suspicious of a couple of new arrivals in town yesterday," my eyes widened and I felt my heart begin to race. "But they were ruled out immediately this morning when Elizabeth saw them in the Mystic Grill." I let out a small breath of relief, feeling my heart start to slow down.

"Are you sure it isn't them, sir? Someone was murdered on the highway last night and found with two puncture wounds in their neck." My eyes snapped towards Randy; someone was killed last night? Why wasn't I informed about this? I glared at my mother. _She complains that I'm not involved enough with the council and yet she decides not to tell me crucial information like this._

"We're fairly certain, they've been spotted in daylight, son, that's proof enough." Randy nodded slightly, but something in his eyes told me that he didn't really believe it. _How could he not? He and the rest of the council are completely in the dark about daylight rings. Both Stefan and Damon have one. _My eyes widened at the thought of the elder Salvatore.

Someone was killed last night, that's the first vampire related attack to happen in Mystic Falls for months, and given his arrival yesterday, the events from last night and today, can I really put this murder past him? I mean, he wasn't exactly happy that I pulled away from him last night. Did I make him angry? Did I drive him into killing an innocent person? Was it really him, and if so, was it partly my fault? My stomach lurched at the thought.

"What time did the murder take place, mayor Lockwood?" I asked softly, my heart twisting itself into a tight knot.

"Well the coroner predicted between eleven and eleven fourty-five, so sometime before midnight." I nodded, letting out a deep breath. Damon and I were together until one, so it cannot have been him, thank God. A small burst of happiness flowed through me, and before I had chance to comprehend why I was so relieved that Damon wasn't the killer, an even more worrying thought appeared in my mind.

_If it wasn't Damon, and there's no way in hell it would have been Stefan, then who was it?_

"We were hoping that you'd be able to locate the Gilbert pocketwatch, Caroline. It will be highly beneficial in our search for Mystic Fall's latest rodent." I cleared my throat.

"I'll see what I can do." My mother smiled, as did Richard Lockwood and the rest of the council. I didn't move my face at all, knowing that if I tried to smile back I'd only be able to form a grimace. As the night's topic of discussion moved onto other matters, I found it impossible to pay attention to anything that was being said. All I wanted was for the night to end, so that I could call Stefan and the rest of my friends and tell them about this horrific development.

_What on Earth am I going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Hey readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
><em>

_I'm only eleven reviews away from reaching one hundred so come on guys, help me make it happen!_

**_Review! :)_**


End file.
